A Sense of Duty
by spinspin
Summary: Chapter 13 now up. This is an AU version of Attack of the Clones. It involves mostly Obi-wan and Sabe, Padme's handmaiden, and their adventures behind the scenes in AtoC. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - a trip down memory lane

When I stepped off the starship and into the air taxi to go and prepare Padmé's senatorial chambers, I had no idea that my life was going to change completely in a little over a week. No idea that the downfall of the Republic was coming, and that my actions could help or hinder such a demise. No idea that love of my life would return, and that love had the power to ruin us all.

My name is Sabé, loyal handmaiden to Senator Amadiala of Naboo. This is how the rest of the galaxy knows her, but to a few others and myself she will always be Padmé. She is my best friend and I would die for her, as I know that she would die for me. When we were younger we looked so much alike that I served as her decoy. But with age our features had grown apart and that honor was no longer mine.

I was nearly to the apartment now, my footsteps' echoing along with those of the workman following me. Within the Republic the Separatists were gaining more power and a vote had been called on the Military Creation Act. Padmé would be returning and everything must be in order. That was my duty and I intended to see it fulfilled.

I key in the entry sequence to the apartment, and directed the workers quickly. Here on Courscant, I was more at home then I cared to admit, and it was here that my treasures were kept. After seeing that things were proceeding as planned, I entered the small out of the way room that I knew to be mine.

The room was simple in comparison to the rest of the soon to be lavishly decorated apartment but it suited me like a well broken in shoe, comfortable, tried and true. I retrieved the bed linens and began to make the bed, while admiring the view.

Being a Senator's handmaiden did have its benefits and this was one of them, a fantastic view. Corscuant gleamed under a setting sun as air speeders and transports started to turn on their headlamps.

I finished with the, bed pulled the drapes so as not to be distracted from the view, turned on the light, and moved to the bureau. Dust had begun to settle on to its polished hardwood top and I reminded myself to reprimand the cleaning droid in the morning, for neglecting its duties. My clothes still resided here along with a few other items things that I had tried to keep hidden, though I knew that Padmé had found them, her curiosity was maddening.

Pulling out the sock drawer I pushed the clothes aside to find the latch which lead to the drawer's false bottom. With great care I removed the four items nestled there.

Two were holos; one of my parents standing in front of my childhood home high in the hill country of Naboo, the other was one secretly taken by Rabé taken ten years ago on Tatooine showing me as Queen talking to Obi-wan Kenobi. He was smiling not a full blow smile, but one that was definitely there lurking just below the surface.

The third was a necklace made of the purest Nabooian crystal passed down through generations by my family, given to me by my grandmother. It was beautiful and special, representing everything that my family stood for.

Beside the necklace was a small, leather bound book. Books were supposedly something that had gone out of style centuries ago to be replaced by data chips and computers but a few still made them and I personally loved them. I loved the smell and the feel of the pages, the ache of my hand after I had written too much.

This book was my journal from ten years ago during the occupation of Trade Federation on Naboo. It was small enough to fit under both the robes of a handmaiden and a Queen, which made it particularly useful, during that time of my life. For me it seemed that this was when I really lived, and all the rest of the time I had just been going through the motions, of my duties. With a sigh I plopped down on my stomach on the bed and began to read.

_I had the most astonishing night tonight. I know that we are far from home and that my principle concern should be to protect the Queen and save Naboo, but for a while I forgot, forgot not just my duty, but everything. Rabé and Eriaté were asleep and I needed to get away from everything in the only way that I knew how, I needed to fight. I didn't know that my plans were going to be disrupted by another, more pleasant personage. _

I had been in the practice room for about ten minutes and had just started the first moves of a Naboo practice dance when he entered the room. I had stupidly left the door unlocked, thinking that everyone else on the ship was asleep. I would never make that assumption again, after tonight. He snuck up on me; I was concentrating so hard on the steps I was executing. It was then that I brought my hand up in an upward strike, only to be meant by opposition.

I was shocked, as my eyes met his, then I noticed that my arm was still trapped in the grasp of Obi-wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight. The conversation that followed I think I will always remember, and will document it in this journal.

He seemed to also notice that he still held my arm. "I am sorry, my lady." He said turning away from me.

"No it's fine. I could us someone to practice with I can't stand all this waiting around."

"Certainly handmaiden. I understand the pressures of waiting as well as anyone."

I wondered about his eagerness to spar with me but I wasn't going to question it out loud, anymore than I was going to question me asking it of him.

"I have one condition. You can't use the force, that would be an unfair advantage." And would make me look bad, but that was also something that I wouldn't mention.

"Sure." He said removing his Jedi robe. I myself moved into a guard stance waiting for him to attack. I didn't have to wait long. It seems that the Jedi did not really have to rely too much on the force to do their fighting, or at least not this Jedi. I was hard pressed to defend myself and did not immediately concern myself with attack.

After half an hour of defending myself noticing that Obi-wan wasn't tiring like I was I felt it necessary to end this fight. Reaching into the reserves that I had built up, I faked weakness, wiping sweat out of my eyes, I stepped back, when he came into attack me, I jammed my fist hard into his stomach. He fell back gasping, as I thrust my hand palm outward towards the bridge of his nose, stopping millimeters from a killing strike.

"I concede defeat, my lady." Obi-wan said while gasping for breath. "You were holding back the whole time, weren't you?"

"Yes. I was hoping that you would tire, but you didn't."

"I may have cheated a bit, using the force to boost my energy."

I remember laughing at this, at the sheer notion that a Jedi, may have cheated. And it didn't bode well with my ego when I knew a Jedi had to rely on the force to fight a fifteen-year-old girl like me. I moved away from him reluctantly to sit cross lagged on the floor.

Regaining his breath he asked "May I have the pleasure of knowing your name young handmaiden, or should I refer to you as your Majesty."

I was taken aback, how could he have known that I was playing the part of the Queen? Did he think that I was the real Queen? Did he know that Padmé was with Master Jinn? Regaining control of my emotions I decided to test the waters.

"My name is Sabé, and I insure you that I am but a humble servant of her Royal Highness."

"There is no need for such lies. I will not tell anyone what I have discovered, not even my master. If you believe that your role must be kept secret, it will be."

"And what have you discovered, master Jedi?" I replied haughtily, half amused. Wondering how correct he had been in his discoveries. My other half was reprimanding my amused self for such thoughts, thoughts that could compromise Padmé's position.

He did not sound offended by my tone, but rather amused, as he continued. "I have discovered that you are in fact, playing the role of the Queen of Naboo, while the real Queen is with my master. I am lead to believe that this is an old safety measure, but why you did not include me in your plans I do not know, but would like to, Sabé."

So he knew it all, and somehow I wasn't all that surprised. What I was surprised about was the way he said my name, with a sincerity that was half whispered, almost as if he was pondering it. It was in that moment that knew I would do anything that would cause him to say my name again. I was falling in love and there wasn't anything that I could do to about it. What was I supposed to do about it?

"No one but Captain Panaka, and the handmaidens know. It was felt that the fewer people who knew the better." I said while rising to my feet, in a way I hoped was graceful.

"But who am I to protect, you the decoy Queen? Wouldn't the Jedi's protection be better spent on the real Queen?" He said quickly with exasperation, and it was than that I realized that it wasn't our deception that was troubling him but his sense of duty to the Queen. "Not that I don't wish to ensure your safety, my lady." He added softly.

I moved closer to him before replying "Think this through master Jedi, if the identity of the real queen is discovered, then she will be in far more danger, then she is right now. I am ready to die for her you must sense that?"

"I don't question your loyalty, handmaiden. I only question my own abilities."

"Look, you have no reason to question your abilities, you have shown me what you can do without the force, with it you must be near invincible. Besides, you have already discovered everything so you might as well call me Sabé." I know that, that came off sounding like I was being overbearing and not sounding quite right, but I wanted to reassure him, and hear him say my name again.

"Alright Sabé, only if you call me Obi-wan." He said with the beginnings of a smirk.

"Consider it done, Obi-wan." I smiled and laid a hand on his arm, as I turned to leave the room. "You promise that you won't tell anyone?"

"I'll promise if you answer one question, Sabé."

"And what question would that be?" I asked.

"How old is the one woman who has ever managed to defeat me, both in combat and with words?"

"Fifteen." I said with pride.

He nodded his head slowly, and I finally got a full smile. "I promise."

And then he was gone, quicker then I would have thought possible considering the fact that I was the one closer to the door. There must have been some Jedi magic at work.

A knock at my door startled me out of my memories. And I quickly shoved the journal under my pillow, while hoping off the bed. I found one of the workmen at my door.

"My lady, the work is completed, and ready for you inspection."

"Already?" I asked a little surprised considering that these workmen had been asked to return the next day to finish the work.

That was until I noticed what had been done. The center living part of the apartment had been transformed from a barren white, to a beautiful blue. With functional furniture, of the same colour, and the smell of the paint still fresh.

Further inspection of the rest of the apartment, revealed much the same. "You and your fellows are free to go. Thank you, for your time."

As the workman departed I was left, truly alone. Tomorrow the wardrobe mistresses would come. I needed some sleep; it was going to be a busy week. Returning the journal and other items to their hiding spot. Yes it was going to be very long week.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - Padmé's Return and an Interesting Conversation

They were coming in system; I had just received word that Padmé's ship had just excited hyperspace, above Courscant. It wouldn't be long now, that I would discover if all my planning had been needed. The Royal Security team that was assigned by Queen Jamillia may have been in charge of security, but it was I who had the final word in such aspects. I could only hope that the threats Captain Typho had received over the last week were unfounded.

"My lady, the ship has handed safely." Said Moteé beside me.

"Thank the Gods." I whispered.

"Wait, wait, holo news reports are saying that the ship has exploded!"

"What! What happened? Is Padmé alright?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"I don't know, my lady."

I turned to Moteé, "Bring security and an armoured speeder. Has there been any further communication?"

"No, I am getting no word from anyone."

"We must go; comm silence can only mean that they are getting to safety, and we must help them." Or comm silence could mean that they were dead, but I couldn't bring myself to voice that thought aloud.

We found Padmé, and Typho, both in good health, and it was with great sadness that I learned of the death of Cordé, Padmé's decoy and a fellow handmaiden. Padmé was as distraught as I was, but she was also filled with determination. Determination in most people is a good thing, but too much in her often meant that she was going to do something extremely stupid.

The stupid thing happened immediately after changing into her Senatoral clothes. She insisted on heading to the Supreme Chancellor's office and saying that the leader of the Separatists was behind the attack. It wasn't that I didn't agree with her, for in fact I did, it was just that I didn't plan on announcing the fact to Palpatine and half the Jedi Council.

And then there was Jedi Master Windu saying that assassination was not in Dooku's character. Now that was something that I couldn't believe, even if I wanted to. But it did give me something to think about. That was until the Chancellor mentioned having additional security from the Jedi. This was something with which I could agree, and would make my job a lot easier. I will admit to not paying attention to the conversation for a moment, my principal concerns had been dealt with and who really wanted to listen to politicians babel all the time. My sentiments quickly changed with the Chancellor's next words.

"An old friend, like Master Kenobi." What? What was that? Obi-wan could be in charge of protecting Padmé; it was almost too much to hope for. Then Master Windu was almost saying that it was for certain. I realized that I was smiling and tried rather unsuccessfully to hide it, from Padmé more than anyone else. After saying her goodbyes to those present she gave me a look that said better than any words ever could "We will talk, and talk soon." I was going to have some explaining to do and it wasn't going to be pretty.

*******

"Sabé, I would like to speak to you privately."

So it was coming, sooner than I had expected, we had barley entered into the apartment. "Yes, my lady." I mumbled rather unhappily, following her into her chambers.

She flopped onto her bed, a most ungraceful movement for a senator I might add, and smiled up at me. For a moment I was glad that she seemed to forget about all her troubles. "So does your reaction in the Chancellor's office anything to do with that holo hidden in your bureau?"

So she was going at the matter straight, now diplomatic mumbo jumbo. Well it was my turn to be evasive. "Maybe." That one word got all the reaction I wanted. Padmé jumped off the bed.

"Sabé, don't keep secrets from me, and don't make me order you to tell me."

"So you know about the holo, that doesn't mean anything. Maybe I just wanted a memento of a moment when I was a Queen? And if you want to talk about things from ten years ago, what about that wooden necklace that you wear all the time?" Allowing my voice to rise and colour to come to my face, all the while smiling on the inside, maybe this wouldn't be that bad after all. I knew deep down despite having seen the contents of the hidden drawer she would have never read my journal just as I would never stoop so low as to read hers.

"It's from Anakin, you know that. I told you everything that happened on Tattooine, you didn't tell me anything. Rabé told me about that night when you snuck in. I want to know where you were, and I want to know now."

When the word 'now' came out through clenched teeth, I knew that I had lost at my own game.

"Padmé it was nothing major, I just went out to the hold to practice some fighting dances. He snuck up on me, and we ended up sparring for about half an hour, I beat him, we talked. He told me that he had figured out that you were the real Queen, asked me how old I was, promised not to tell about my deception, and made me call him Obi-wan. See nothing major." When I was finished I realized that I had said all that in about the span of about thirty seconds. I was very surprised when she seemed to take all this into careful and calm consideration.

"I just wished that you had told me before this that's all. Now, whatever Jedi are being sent to protect me, will be here soon. We must be ready to greet them." I nodded, appearing on the outside to be just as calm and collected as she was, but inside I was teeming with energy. After helping her fix her sightly skewed headdress and straighten her dress we moved to the centre chamber of the apartment.

As usual Padmé was right. We had only been in the common room for minutes when Jar Jar went to answer the chime of the turbo lift.

"Obi! Obi!" Jar Jar was saying from the hallway. So they did decide to send Obi-wan. Oh Gods what was I going to say? Nothing, I decided just stand in the back and act pretty, like the perfect little handmaiden. As Obi-wan bowed however, Padmé seemed to have other ideas.

"It has been far too long Master Kenobi, hasn't it Sabé?" So much for being kept in the background. I however would continue to maintain my outwardly calm demeanor.

"Yes, it has my lady." He looked at me then, and smiled that full smile from long ago, and I smiled in return. I took my time in taking in his appearance; he had grown a beard, which made him look older and wiser. His hair was longer, a good thing in my opinion. But his eyes hadn't changed a bit. They were still laughing and youthful, like ten years hadn't passed at all. Once again I found myself not paying attention to the conversation around me. I had to break this habit, as soon as possible. I tore my gaze away from Obi-wan to look at his apprentice, I recognized him to be the little boy who saved Naboo, Anakin Skywalker.

"... Grown more beautiful, for a Senator I mean." I don't think that the boy had any real control of the words that were coming out of his mouth. He was in love with Padmé that much was certain. I could tell that Padmé was made uncomfortable by his remarks, but she smiled nonetheless. This could be trouble, and it could be bad.

We moved to sit and discuss security. But once again it turned out that my mistress had different ideas. "I want to know who is behind these attacks." Why can nothing be easy, in my life? Why can't she just go along with the added protection, and then leave the detective work to the proper authorities.

"I am Captain Typho of her Majesties' Security forces. I am in charge of security here." At least that is what Typho would like to pretend.

"I leave these matters in your capable hands, Master Jedi, Captain, I will retire." Padmé said as she rose, to head into her chambers once more, only to pause at the entrance. "Sabé, you will be in charge of showing our security measures downstairs to Master Obi-wan, while Captain Typho shows Ani, the measures on this level. Is that clear Handmaiden?"

"Yes, my lady." So our conversation earlier didn't go as well as I thought it did. "If you will follow me Master Kenobi." As I walked towards the turbo lift. Glancing back to see if he was following me or not. He was in fact walking quickly to catch up with me. He was smiling when he was finally close enough to whisper so that only I could hear. "I thought you said you would call me Obi-wan."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three - In the Interest of Security of Course

What was I going to do? How could I be working with this man, the only man that I have ever loved and not act on my feelings? I was thinking all this through rapidly as we entered into the turbo lift. Maybe if I pretended that I didn't hear him then he wouldn't ask me to call him Obi-wan. If I could keep things professional then maybe I had a hope of suppressing such feelings, feelings that would interfere with my duty to Padmé.

"Sabé, did you hear me?" He said still softly, but this time with a slight smile on his face. I wondered if he could sense the turmoil of feelings I was going through. Probably. I guess professionalism was going to be thrown out the air lock. I still loved the way he said my name. Who was I fooling? I loved everything about him. In fact I was still in love with him no matter what I was trying to convince myself. Ten years may have been a long time but like Anakin it seemed that it was not enough.

"Yes, Obi-wan." I said just as softly as he.

"Sabé, what's troubling you?" So I guess that meant he could sense my emotions. "Is it me?" With a sigh he continued, "I missed you, you know. Ten years is a long time."

My professionalism may have been gone, but that didn't mean that I was going to agree, that it was him who was causing my turbulent emotions. "I'm just worried about Padmé. Having added Jedi protection will ease some of my worries."

"I'm glad to be of service, my lady." He said with a smile and a mock bow, causing me to laugh before I regained my composure.

"Thank you, Master Jedi." I said in my best imitation of Royal bearing, causing him to laugh. "It is good to have you back with us, Obi-wan. If only because you make me laugh."

What I said was true, but the need for such added protection was not a laughing matter. It was my turn to sigh as I leaned against the side of the turbo lift. Thankful for once that it was a long ride downstairs to the security center a joint hub located on the tenth floor. "Obi-wan, no one knows about that night on Tatooine. You know as well as I that I can't call you Obi-wan in public, just as you can't call me Sabé. Things must be the same as they were ten years ago, professional in the company of others."

His face sobered as he leaned against the opposite side of the turbo lift. "I know." He said dejectedly. "I will do my duty, in protecting your mistress, and you Sabé." His face brightened once again. "I would like to have the chance, in the interest of security of course, to see if a decade has lessened your ability to defend yourself, young handmaiden."

"I'm sure that something can be arranged after the security check. In the interest of security, of course." I hope that I didn't sound as eager in accepting his challenge, as I was feeling inside. Not that it was much good to hide ones thoughts from a Jedi. I had to get something out in the open. "Obi-wan, can you read my thoughts?"

"No. I can get a read on emotions, intentions, but not your thoughts. I can only read the thoughts of a person who I share a bond with. Like my training bond with Anakin." Good, that meant that he probably couldn't tell that I loved him. "Why do you ask?"

"It was just something that I had always wondered about Jedi, and finally had the chance to ask." I knew it was a lie, but I couldn't very well say straight out the real reason.

"I can tell when someone is lying though, you should keep that in mind, Sabé." He said with a chuckle.

I was saved from answering by the ding of the turbo lift, thank the Gods. "We're here, Master Kenobi. I will introduce you to the security staff. If you will follow me?"

"Certainly handmaiden." He said loud enough for anyone present to hear. "I will find out what you are hiding, Sabé." He said much quieter.

"I'm sure you will." I paused for a second to hand him a data pad that contained all the specs of the system. "Be pleased with the modifications, of course." If he wanted to play the dual conversation game, well two can play at that; and I was a master.

"Everything will become clear I'm certain." He said with a small smile, and a raise of the eyebrows.

"In good time, Master Jedi, in good time." So he had decided to continue, well I was ready.

"Time may be something that we do not have, my lady."

I nodded my head, moving to introduce a young guard. "That could prove true. May I introduce..."

As I had suspected, introductions and the system overview did not take long. Leaving plenty of time for us to spar, if we hurried. And a spar was something that I needed. Leading Obi-wan quickly to the practice room, I heard one guard say quietly to another. "I think that more just took place then I realized."

I locked the door quickly, before turning on Obi-wan. "There on to us, you know. Why did you insist on carrying on that conversation?" Moving away just as quickly to shed my outer handmaiden's robe, revealing the sleeveless jumpsuit, underneath. My voice louder then I had wanted, I wanted to spar, not fight.

As I turned back to face him I noticed that he had shed his outer robe as well. "I insisted because, it is important that you not lie to me. Twice in the turbo lift, you lied to me. How can I protect Padmé properly if you are hiding things from me?"

"Who else knows what happened on Tatooine?" He asked while somersaulting over my head. I swung to face him, bringing up a high guard just in time.

"Padmé. She won't tell anyone, and you know it. Besides she only knows that you asked me to call you Obi-wan and that we sparred. Don't you trust me?" I said amid the attacking and defending, slightly out of breath, and hurt by his remarks.

His blows became less intense. "I trust you, but I want to know why you lied to me? Don't you trust me?"

"It's not a matter of trust, I trust you implicitly. It is for the safety of Padmé. I can't tell you why I lied to you." That was the truth. all of it. I couldn't tell the man before me my feelings. We had to work together to protect Padmé, and who knew what such admissions on my part would do? Besides Jedi weren't permitted to love.

"If you had just said that before it would have saved a lot of confusion. I would never do anything to jeopardize my mission." He was on the defensive now, and breathing as heavily as I was. With one quick more I kicked his feet out from under him, pinning him to the floor with my body weight and holding his hands locked above his head.

"Do you concede defeat, Master Kenobi?" I asked smiling down at him, glowing with pride that I had now beat him twice.

"Not quite, handmaiden." He said through clenched teeth, apparently as unhappy, as I was proud.

The smile was wiped off my face a second later, when I found myself beginning to rise off of his chest, only to end up on my own back a second later, in the same position that he had been three seconds before. This time he smiled down on me. "You forgot to say something, didn't you young handmaiden? An agreement, something a long the lines of, 'don't use the force'." He gave a small chuckle, before leaning forward, so close to my face that I could feel his breath. "Do you surrender?"

Oh how much I wanted to say no. To reach up those few centimeters and kiss him, but I couldn't. I couldn't because of my duty, my duty and his. "Yes." I said breathlessly, softly, and regrettably.

He slowly released me, getting to his feet, offering me his hand to help me rise. I moved to pick up my heavy handmaiden dress once more. "We should get back up stairs. I've had a long day, and I'm sure that you want to speak with Anakin."

"Yes, your right." He said donning his outer cloak once more.

"Aren't I always?" I replied, before adding as an afterthought. "Did you know that Anakin loves Padmé?"

"I wouldn't say that he loves her, but I know that he has strong feelings for her."

"I'm a woman, I know these things. Keep an eye on things for Padmé's sake." Unlocking the door, and heading back to the turbo lift. I could tell that Obi-wan was thinking, and thinking hard by the look of his creased brow. The whole way up to Padmé's apartment I kept quiet not wanting to disturb him.

Just before we reached the top, he seemed to come out of his trance. "I didn't know that looking over security could be so much of an adventure, Sabé?"

"Neither did I, Obi-wan, neither did I." I said remembering that I had Padmé to thank for all this.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four - of meetings and madness

After stepping out of the turbo lift, I moved quickly to my chambers, but not quickly enough that I would draw attention to my newfound anxiety. Anakin was there, sitting on the couch as I passed him, I nodded my greeting, and goodbye in one gesture, but he didn't seem to notice. At that moment though I didn't really care, I had more important things on my mind. I needed to once again retrieve my journal from its hiding place.

I locked my door, and rushed now unhindered to my bureau, lifting the latch, I removed both the book and my hair ties in the same motion. Now that I had my comfort in my hands I calmed down enough to take charge of myself once more. I tossed the book on the bed, put on my nightclothes, and robe. I then finally, after what seemed like an eternity, but was only mere minutes, allowed my own words of long ago to be reread.

_I know that I said yesterday that I had the most extraordinary night but, as I look back on my sparring session with Obi-wan, it was nothing compared to today's discussion in Padmé's throne room. Once again I will record every word within the pages of this journal._

"Your Majesty, I have received word from my master." Obi-wan said while sinking into a deep bow. " Word that must be shared with your ears only, if that expectable."

On one hand I didn't want to be left alone with him, but I realized that, that was only because I didn't want Rabé and Eriaté to become suspicious. On the other hand I knew that in private he would say my name again, something that I selfishly wanted desperately.

With a look at my fellow handmaidens that I hoped portrayed me wanting anything but to be in this position. I replied solemnly and very Queen like. "If there is no other way Master Jedi."

"There is none, your Majesty." He said bowing once more.

I signaled to Rabé and Eriaté that they must leave no matter how much it angered them. It was after all a legitimate request. There was nothing wrong in me speaking privately, with my Jedi protector and advisor. I waited until I knew that they were safely out of earshot before rising to my feet. I had after all been sitting in this uncomfortable thing that some people called a dress for four hours.

"Obi-wan, what does your master have to say that is so important, that the others can't hear? Is Padmé in danger? Is it the pod race, or the boy?" 

"It's nothing like that, everything is fine, as far as I know, I haven't heard from him yet today." So much for the legitimate request, what was I going to tell everyone now? Private conversation or not they would want to know what went on, especially Capitan Panaka.  
Obi-wan took a deep breath before continuing. "This has nothing to do with my master at all. It has to do with you Sabé."

"Me? What more do you need to know? I thought that we had cleared all this up the other night? I am hiding nothing more." I was getting more than a little mad, and was not afraid to show my anger. I knew that my tone had turned menacing. I began advancing closer to him, as if, just being in close proximity would force the answer out of him.

"Yes, you." Obi-wan said in a tone, like he was trying to pacify a small child. He then startled me by reaching out to touch the sides of my head, just beside my headdress. My first reaction was to bring my hands up to defend myself but the blasted dress had other ideas.

Then I felt something flow through me, like I was seeing the picture of a lake, as still as glass in my mind, and absorbing the feelings of the scene. Then pain that I didn't realize I had been feeling eased away from my head.

"Sabé, calm down. I will tell you everything if you just let me. That headdress makes your head hurts doesn't it."

"Yes." I whispered, my anger completely gone, to be replaced with a sense of wonder. "How? How did you make me calm down? And make my head feel all wonderful?"

"The force is a powerful ally, Sabé. Let me take this thing off, so that you can think." He moved so that he was standing behind me. 

"No!" I said forcibly, snapping out of my daze. I tried to turn around, but his hands on my shoulders, kept me steady. "Obi-wan, Rabé and Eriaté will know that something is going on if you do. I can't put it back on without help." I was going to be in trouble, I knew that for sure.

"What am I, useless? I can help you." He said undoing the clips that held the headdress in place before I had another chance to protest. The feather concoction was sitting on the floor and my hair ties were being removed, in a matter of seconds. He continued his ministrations, by finger combing my hair, till it fell down my back, then gently massaging my scalp.

I couldn't stop the sigh that escaped my royally painted lips. I tilted my head back, wondering if I was dreaming. The man I who I was in love with was running his fingers through my hair. I forgot, once again that I was supposed to be a Queen. Then he was speaking again.

"I had a vision, Sabé. I think that it was a vision of the future, I don't know, but it was about you."  
"Mumm humm, a vision about me." I said distractedly. Then he stopped what he was doing. 

"Sabé, are you paying attention, to me? This is important you know." I smiled; here he was thinking that I wasn't, paying attention to him. I was paying attention all right, how could I not. Maybe not to what he was saying, but I could hardly be expected to, not during the present situation, right?

"To what I was saying, Sabé?" He said sounding a little exasperated. So maybe I should reassure him a bit.

"Yes, Obi-wan." I said with as much conviction as I could muster. 

"Good." Seeming satisfied he returned to his previous actions. "You were wearing Jedi, robes fighting with a lightsaber. I couldn't tell where you were, or anything else, but you looked older." What in the galaxy was he saying? I couldn't be a Jedi. Now he really did have my full attention. " Sabé, were you ever tested to become a Jedi?"

"Yes, all children on Naboo are. I was negative. I am not a Jedi." I said all this slowly and with great determination.

"I know, but it is the only answer that I can think of, to explain what I saw."

My anger was coming back a little bit. "What do you mean, 'you know'? If you knew then why did you ask the question?"

"To be sure, you have a very strong force presence, Sabé. Like that of your Queen Padmé, or a military general. You are destined for great things I'm sure of it."

Whatever pleasure I may have felt, before was gone. Glancing at the chrono I saw that over half an hour had passed. I sighed, I didn't want him to leave, but I had to get my thoughts in order. "The only thing I know about destiny is, that my hair is destined to be put back to rights." I tried to hide my growing anxiety, by smirking up at him. "I do believe that a certain Jedi, said that he could help." 

"Of course, your Majesty." My hair and hair ties flew magically back into place, in seconds. Gentle hands, without any instruction necessary from me, replaced the headdress.

Obi-wan walked towards the door, and I to the throne that was mine for the time being. After I had set down I called out to him once more. "Thank you, Obi-wan. Hopefully you won't have anymore disturbing messages from you master."

"I can only hope so, Sabé, for your sake, and mine." He said with a slight smile. I couldn't let him leave, without seeing a full smile, one last time. It would make me feel so much better.

"Please, send my handmaidens' back in. Oh, and Obi-wan, just for further reference, don't try to tell a girl anything while you are running your fingers through their hair. It is a weakness for the majority of women."

"I will keep that in mind." He said as I was rewarded with my full smile. 

I shut, the book, when I heard a gasp from Padmé's room. I opened the connecting door to our chambers, with a start. I was shocked by what I saw. Anakin was kneeling on her bed with his lightsaber ignited. The strange buzzing sound, filling her room. I turned my gaze away from Anakin, when I heard the crash of a breaking window. Obi-wan, had just jumped out the window and I could see him cling to a flying droid, high above the city. What madness was this? 

"Are, you alright, my lady?" I said while rushing to Padmé, doing my duty to protect her, as Anakin ran out of the room. Hopefully to go after Obi-wan.

"Yes, Sabé, I'm fine. Just a little shocked, is all." She said smiling weakly. I had to get her to safety. I pulled a blaster out of her nightstand drawer, and checked the power pack.

"Come on, whatever that was might be back. Let's get you someplace more secure." Helping her to her feet, not that she really needed it. Thinking back to my journal entry, I hoped that if I was destined for great things, than I was destined to have the man I loved return safely. That would be a great enough thing for me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five- Worry and a Command

Padmé was safe, or as safe as anyone could possibly be when someone was trying to assassinate you. We sat in a windowless room, two floors below the apartment, four guards stood outside the only door, and I was sitting across from Padmé with a blaster across my knee. Any intruder who made it this far would have to face me, and then Padmé if it was necessary.

"Sabé, are you worried?" She asked me softly, fingering her own blaster.

"For your safety? Yes, Padmé I am. But don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, that's a promise." Hoping that my words would ease her troubles. I had never seen her so upset and unsettled.

"I'm not worried about me, Sabé, I'm worried about Anakin."

"Why Padmé? Anakin is a Jedi. No one is more capable of defending themselves and others then the Jedi. Nothing will happen to him. He will come barging in here, wanting to know that you're alright. He will have to see you for himself, just to be certain. You know that as well as I."

"Yes, Sabé, yes I do." Her hands steadied. "Thank you." A small sigh and the beginnings of a smile eased the lines upon her face.

While I was happy to see that my reassurances were causing her to smile. I will admit that I didn't know Anakin all that well. But he was headstrong and powerful. He would be fine. It was too bad that my words didn't seem all that effective on my own worry. They had been gone nearly two hours what could have happened? I had to keep myself still and seated. It would not help Padmé if I started pacing from one side of the small room to another. However much the action might ease my troubled mind.

Instead I looked down at my lap, at my hands meekly folded there. Contrasting with the instrument of death they cradled. I was the perfect image of a handmaiden, strong, silent, and skilled. How long I stared at my hands I do not really know. Padmé didn't seem all that inclined to talk, which was fine with me. In such a tense emotional state I might say something that I regretted latter. Probably something that had to do with Obi-wan. Suddenly the voice of Capitan Typho came over the comm.

"My lady, the Jedi have returned, and secured the apartment. You may return at your convenience."

I don't think that I have ever seen Padmé move so ungracefully as she did in her rush to the door. I was following just as quickly right on her heels. Padmé barely even nodded to the guards as she left the room. The uncharacteristic nature of her actions furthering my anxiety. Hurrying to the turbo lift, she pressed the close button before she had even entered the lift, a feat that I had never witnessed before.

"What did I tell you? I told you that they would be alright." I murmured to her, as the door slid closed.

"And I agreed, didn't I?" She replied in huff. I could see now that Anakin was back she wanted to hide the degree of her worry for him. That I didn't really understand. It wasn't like I was going to go right up and tell him 'my lady has been worried sick. She loves you and doesn't want to admit it. Oh, and by the way, don't mess up both your lives in the process please.' The turbo lift door slid open suddenly ensuring that I didn't have to answer. Padmé and I rushed out together.

"What happened, Master Jedi?" She asked breathlessly.

"My lady." Obi-wan said, while bowing. Anakin nodded his head silently beside him. I could tell that he was looking Padmé over to see if she was all right. I knew that he would have to see her for his own eyes. Was it wrong to enjoy being right?

I quickly returned my focus to Obi-wan, performing a check much the same as Anakin's, just to be sure. I could only hope that mine was somewhat more discreet.

He was speaking again, "The being responsible for the attack, is dead. Murdered by someone unknown. I sense that for the time being you are safe. You may sleep safely, I am sure of it."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi, for your assurances, but I will not be returning to my own chambers tonight. Not with a window missing." How could I have forgotten about the window? It seemed that Obi-wan had forgotten that little detail as well. But it didn't seem likely, much more likely was that he had secured the room with some sort of alarm device, and didn't want to upset Padmé further with such a fact.

"You may use my chambers, my lady. I will go and prepare them." I said moving towards my room. My journal was still sitting on the bed, it must be hidden and hidden quickly, I did like to think that I had some degree of privacy.

"In the morning we will report to the Jedi Council, my lady. They must know of recent developments." Obi-wan continued hesitantly. "If my lady pleases, where might we rest?"

"Sabé, will see you to the guest room, after I have retired. Thank you for your report." Amid the madness of the afternoon it had appeared that I had also forgot to show the Jedi where they could sleep. This forgetful habit must be put to an end, and quickly, I could not continue to shirk my duty.

Knowing a dismissal when I heard one, I moved once more towards my door. Only to turn again, at the sound of Anakin's protest.

"Master, I will remain here, in the common room. I do not want to be far from the Senator in case of another attack." His words were sincere. I looked over at Obi-wan to see his reaction. His brow was furrowed in concentration. Meanwhile my head was churning, I had planned on doing exactly what Anakin was insisting. Now where was I to sleep?

"Just make sure that you rest, my young Padawan. Tomorrow will be a long day."

"In that case my handmaiden Sabé will be able to share the guest quarters with you Master Jedi. If that is not a problem?" Padmé said turning back and looking pointedly at me, her question being very much a statement.

Padmé was back to normal all right; here she was making me sleep in the same room as Obi-wan. Well, it was more like a suite but still, there was only one door. I thought that it was best that I didn't speak up about my discomfort with the new sleeping arrangements. The alternative was sleeping on one of the downstairs floors and that would mean being far from Padmé, making it harder for me to help with security.

Obi-wan nodded silently, I could not tell if he was pleased or not, sitting down on the couch beside Anakin. Padmé was moving towards my room, heading her off, I grabbed the journal just in time to shove it into my robe pocket.

"Do you need anything my lady?" I said hoping that the answer was no, and that I could get what was going to happen next over with as quickly as possible. She flopped onto the bed looking exhausted.

"Tell Master Kenobi that when he goes to report to the Council he must take you with him. That is a command and must be obeyed. You may go Sabé, sleep well."

What? Was she insane? I couldn't go with the Jedi? I thought that only Jedi could enter the temple. What was I going to do? The only thing that I could do I decided quickly.

"Yes, my lady. Sleep well." I replied leaving the room. Obi-wan was still sitting on the couch, while Anakin was now looking out the window. "If you will follow me, Master Kenobi."

"Yes handmaiden. Get some sleep Anakin." And then he was following me just like I asked. When he didn't say anything else, even after we were out of Anakin's hearing range I wondered if he really was angered at the prospect of sleeping in the same room with me.

"Obi-wan." I whispered to him as I keyed open the door to the guest quarters. "Are you mad at me? This isn't my fault you know." I continued as the door slid shut, leaving the room in darkness. As I turned to face him, I saw that his face was outlined by the pale blue light of the moon and city streaming through the window.

"No, Sabé, I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you." He said as softly as I. I had to find the key to the lights, if I didn't do that soon I was not going to be held responsible for my actions. I finally saw the switch just behind his head; I reached up past him and depressed it, filling the room with light. Light that didn't seem to help the situation in any way shape or form, when I realized how close we were standing due to the position of the switch.

"Sabé, something else is troubling you, something more then the attack on Padmé. What is it?" He said without moving away from me.

"I was worried about you, and Anakin of course." This wasn't a lie; I remembered very well our earlier conversation, about lying. "So was Padmé. It's not every day that I see someone jump out of a building as tall as this one, clinging to a flying droid." I thought that I had defended my statement very well.

"I see. You needn't have worried, I'm fine." He said looking down at me. "And so is Anakin." He added quickly. Maybe I wasn't such a good defender as I thought I was. I looked up at him, when he began to speak again.

"I may be fine, but you young handmaiden, have a headache." He said with a smile, which I sent back up at him, realizing that he was right, I did have a headache.

"Why don't you let me fix that, for you?" Asking my permission.

"That would be much appreciated, Master Jedi." He reached his hands out to my head his fingers threading through my still loose hair, just like they had ten long years ago. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling, the feeling of more then just a disappearing headache. I wished that I could stay here forever, free of pain, free of duty, free of everything. But I knew I couldn't. I had to tell him about Padmé's command, and I had a feeling that he wasn't going to like it. I reluctantly pulled away moving to sit on one of the large guest beds.

"Thank you, Obi-wan. That was just what I needed." I took a deep breath, and readied my strength. "Padmé gave me a command that I am to relay to you. I hope what you said earlier about not getting mad at me holds true." I saw him open his mouth to say something but I wasn't going to let him, I had to get this out of my system. "When you and Anakin go to the temple, you are to take me with you." I braced myself for the assault of rejections only to be surprised at his next words.

"Sabé only Jedi are allowed to enter into the temple. You are not a Jedi." He said this calmly and evenly, without any trace of anger.

"I know." Was all I could say in return. How else was is possible to convey all the doubts and worries that you were feeling.

His brow creased once more with concentration as I looked at him. With a nod he went out to the common room and retrieved a small travel case. He looked inside before pulling out a set of Jedi robes and heavy cloak.

"Are, you leaving?" I asked alarmed. "You don't really have to do what she says you know. I don't think that Padmé has the ability to command Jedi." I said pondering his actions, wishing that he would stay. Hoping the whole while that he wouldn't sense the sudden spike in my emotions.

Bringing the items with him he moved to sit down in a chair across from my position. "Sabé, do you remember, ten years ago the conversation that we had in the throne room on Tattoine? The one where I had a vision of you in Jedi robes, with a lightsaber?"

He was asking if I remembered, the better question was how was I supposed to forget. "Yes." But what this had to do with anything, he couldn't possibly mean that I was to impersonate a Jedi? The craziness of the idea was astronomical.

"This is the force guiding me. You will be a Jedi, or at least you will look like a Jedi, tomorrow when we go to the temple."

He really was crazy, how was I supposed to pass as a Jedi. "But that isn't possible, won't everyone there be able to tell that I'm not a Jedi?" What kind of plan was this?

"Only if they were looking for you, is my guess. Everyone there is force sensitive at the very least, there are so many different presences there, and you could just be masking yours. It's possible. Go try these on."

Thinking of no better option I retreated to the refresher. I was shocked at how comfortable the robes were and how much freedom of movement they allowed. I should have expected no less from Jedi. I rolled the pant legs up just a bit, they were a little long, but that could be covered up well enough by a good pair of boots. With the belt pulled tightly enough there was no way to tell that the shoulders were also a little too big.

Returning to the suite I noted that Obi-wan had doused the main lights, leaving only two bedside lamps casting strange shadows on the walls. The lights weren't the only things that he had gotten rid of though, he had also removed his tunic, leaving him sitting on the bed in just his trousers.

I wished right then that I had a holographic memory so that I could reply this image over and over in my mind. He looked way better then any man ever should without a shirt. When I came in further, he rose to his feet.

"You look perfect. Do the clothes fit all right? I'm about a head taller then you." It was then that I remembered I was wearing his clothes. Not just any Jedi's clothes but _his_.

"I rolled up the pants a bit, but other than that they fit fine. Won't Anakin, question this whole plan?" I said smiling at the way he was still looking at me.

"Not after we tell him it was a command from Padmé." He said while smiling slyly. "He would follow her orders if she asked him to jump off the top of the Jedi Temple." Maybe Obi-wan was finally beginning to accept what I had said about Anakin in the turbo lift.

"That's true." I said with a laugh. In a flash his smile was gone.

"A Jedi's love is no laughing matter. Jedi aren't allowed to love or form attachments." Well I guess that confirmed some things, and shattered my dreams in one breath.

"I know." I said regrettably, now as somber as he was. "I had best change back."

"Yes, tomorrow will be here before we know it." Checking my chrono I realized that it was already here.

This time when I left the 'fresher he was laying on his side with the light turned off. His breathing was steady, I could see the rise and fall of his chest below the covers. Hoping that he was really asleep I moved over to the bed, and kissed him gently on the temple. He didn't stir.

Sighing I moved into my own bed, just laying there waiting for sleep to take me to a place where my dreams could come true. Where people would always be with the ones they loved. I was somewhere between dream and reality when I thought I hear him whisper.

"No matter how much we may want to." But it could have just been a dream.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six- Deceived me you did not

I sat quietly inside a waiting room, just outside the Council chambers of the Jedi Temple. I couldn't believe it, I was sitting in the Jedi temple what was the galaxy coming to? Obi-wan was right when he said that he would have no trouble convincing Anakin to go along with this crazy plan. I could have been inside the Council chambers if I had wanted but I refused. I was no Jedi. Besides Padmé only said that I must go with the Jedi not show my self to the Council, and go I did. If only they would get out of that meeting so I could get back to my job.

After a few more moments I could finally hear voices outside my door. I rose to my feet expecting Obi-wan and Anakin to be standing outside the door. I was disappointed to discover that it was only Anakin.

"My lady Sabé, Master Yoda would like to speak with you." He said very solemnly. Who knew Anakin could be solemn? Things must be really bad. I knew that I should have never come here, Master Yoda was the most powerful of all the Jedi what could he want with me? How did the Jedi execute punishment? After pulling my hood up once more I followed Anakin silently out the door.

Anakin keyed open a set of double doors, and stepped back to allow me to enter them. I lowered my head even more; apparently I was going into this meeting alone. I walked slowly to the center of the room, my footsteps echoing strangely. I stood still waiting to be called upon. Such a call was not in the form I expected. My hood fell back by it's own biding; still I kept my head still. I hoped that I appeared as penitent as I really was. A soft voice filled the air from someplace beside me.

"This is not the Sabé I know. She would never cower in front of anyone, and would always be aware of her surroundings." I turned to my right to find Obi-wan looking at me with a frown on his face, disappointment reflected in his gaze.

I didn't know what to say. I thought that he had abandoned me. I returned my eyes front-wards and saw the green form of Master Yoda sitting in a chair. Deciding that it would be best for both myself and Obi-wan, if I didn't say anything in return. I spoke to Yoda instead.

"I did not mean to cower, Master Jedi. I am truly sorry for my actions today. I will accept my punishment." I said bringing my self up to a more confidant position.

Master Yoda began to breathe strangely as he leaned forward. "Punishment? Heh heh." Was he laughing at me? "Punishment, say you?"

"Yes, Master. For my deception to the Jedi." I stole a glance at Obi-wan who I still didn't dare speak to. His frown was gone, he was not smiling, but his eyes were laughing. Was I wrong about everything again?

I raised an eyebrow in silent question. The only response I received was a slight smile, almost unnoticeable. I turned back Yoda. I would know only when he chose to tell me. I didn't have to wait long.

"Summoned for punishment, young handmaiden, you were not. Deceived many Jedi were, but I was not. At the command of your mistress, come you. Help you bring."

So I was wrong, and both Obi-wan and an old Jedi Master had had a good laugh at my expense. Well at least the plan had worked on some of the Jedi, it was more then I could have hoped for. I however was going to have the last laugh, or maybe it was the last cry, for I brought no help. I had come here for help, and for Padmé's sake I hoped that I received it. Here goes nothing; I was going to contradict a Jedi Master.

"You must be mistaken, I bring no help, Master Jedi. I bring only myself, and a plea for assistance in finding my mistress's attacker."

The Jedi seemed to consider my words. When I didn't end up cut in half or slammed into a wall, I let out a small sigh of relief.

"Mistaken you are, young handmaiden. You, the help I speak of are. With Jedi Kenobi, must you go. Find Senator Amidala's attacker together, you will. Direction from the force, this is. Of his vision I know." I was still in a sense of shock when I heard Obi-wan step forward quickly, stopping about a meter from my side.

"Master, are you sure? It is very rare for a Jedi to travel openly with a civilian, when they are not on protective duty. Would this not draw unwanted attention?" For a moment I thought that he just didn't want to work with me, but his words were true. My presence would draw attention, attention that we did not need.

"Right you are, attention you would receive. As a Jedi she will go. A fighter she is you say?" What had Obi-wan been saying about me? I was but a raw beginner in the fighting acts compared to what a Jedi could do with the force.

At the sight of Obi-wan's nodding head Yoda's green form turned back to me. "Trained in the act of sword play, handmaiden, have you been?" Well I guess you could say that I had been, but it was a long time ago on Naboo. As a child I had always been interested in the ancient art of fencing, but as I grew older I spent my time on the more common fighting arts.

"Yes, Master Jedi. It was a long time ago, as a child on Naboo." I hoped that he didn't think I had remembered anything on the subject.

"Things learned as a youngling, for life they stay. Train with me now you will." It was a little hard to imagine that the small creature sitting before me was capable of fighting, but I was honored by his statement. There was only one problem with the whole arrangement, I couldn't leave Padmé not with this threat on her life.

"What about my lady Senator Amidala, Master Jedi? I am her loyal bodyguard, I will not leave her unattended." If something were to happen to her while I was away I would never be able to forgive myself, even if I was away in the interests of her protection.

"The Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, return her to Naboo, he will. Safe she will be. Worry you must not." Anakin and Padmé would be happy with such an opportunity I knew. I hope that the Jedi knew what they were doing putting the two of them together.

He hopped off his chair, which was no small feat, only to turn to Obi-wan once more. "To the Jedi Archives, go you, in one hour, continue her training you must. At that time see the younglings, I will."

Obi-wan bowed in response, taking my cue from him I bowed as well. He walked out of the room, smiling as he walked past me. If last night had been hard for me I had no idea how I was going to handle being on assignment with him, it was going to be sheer agony. At least I could take pleasure in his company, it was nice just to have him around again, however unattainable he was. I let a slight smile of my own appear hoping that Master Yoda wouldn't notice our friendliness and change his mind about the whole situation, but I shouldn't have been worried after all Padmé and Anakin would be alone together as well.

As I heard the doors slide shut, Yoda walked towards me. "Deceive once more, handmaiden, shall you. Secret this must be kept."

"Yes, Master Jedi." I said following him out of the room and into the deserted corridor. Thoughts and memories flashed through my mind as we walked slowly to a practice room. Most were from the last twenty-four hours; finding out about the attack on the landing platform, seeing Obi-wan again, almost kissing him. Then there was the attack on Padmé in her room, and becoming a Jedi, if only a fake one. This was all too much to absorb. A few memories were from ten years ago, when I became the decoy Queen, talking with Obi-wan after our sparring match, freeing Naboo.

All these memories, but none were of the time in between. It was as if I hadn't really lived during the last decade, only survived from one day to the next, to ensure that I would be alive now. We had arrived at the practice room, where I would weld a lightsaber for the first time and I had to admit that I was terrified. I had heard stories that there was no practice setting on a lightsaber, and that it could cut through anything.

While I stood in the middle of the room, admiring the various training things on the wall Yoda walked to a hidden storage place behind a wall panel. "A Jedi's life, this weapon is. Dead the owner of this weapon is, to you does it now belong."

"Thank you, Master Jedi." I said softly as he handed me the silver cylinder. "May I turn it on?"

"You must, handmaiden, for its use to learn." He said once more making those strange laughing noises.

Pressing the red switch imbedded in the weapon, I stared in wonder as a blue-white blade ignited, with a tell tale snap-hiss. I swung it through the air, testing it's weight, remembering my lessons from a time long forgotten.

"What you know, show me, you shall." Yoda said while taking a seat in the corner of the room. I extinguished the lightsaber, in order to remove my cloak clipping it to the left side of my belt. After removing my boots, I rolled up the pant legs of Obi-wan's clothes some more, earning a laugh from the Jedi.

"Your own robes, must you have. Retrieve them now I will." I bowed as he left the room and began to stretch out my muscles. He returned just as I was finishing my exercise, a bundle of clothes dwarfing his small frame. "Ready, are you?"

"Yes, Master Jedi. I am ready." I hope, I added silently to myself. As he took up his place in the corner once more, he nodded his head signaling me to continue. I took up a fighting stance, and proceeded to go though three Naboo fighting dances. When I had finished the last, I looked at the Master for guidance. He rose to his feet slowly.

"Remember well you do. Nothing more can I show, without the force." I turned off the lightsaber once more, and wiped the sweat off my forehead with my arm. I bowed to him.

"Thank you, Master Jedi for your kind words." I suspected that he was just trying to boost my confidence. I shyly tucked hair that had come loose behind my ear.

"Kind, my words may be, but true they are. The younglings I must teach." There was a soft knock on the door. "A real opponent you now have. May the force be with you handmaiden."

"And with you, Master Jedi." I said as he walked out the door, only to admit Obi-wan.

His face looked troubled, as he walked towards me. I hoped that I was not the cause of his problems. As the door slid shut he used the force to pull his lightsaber from his belt, holding it unlit in his hand.

"Are you ready to face me, Jedi Sabé." He said, his voice menacing, but his troubled face had been replaced by a smirk.

"Aren't I always, Jedi Obi-wan? Use the force to defeat me, if you feel you must." I said while igniting my blade, if I was to pretend to be a Jedi, I had better be able to pretend to use the force as well. My only answer was his blade coming to life in return.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven - A little fighting, a little talking, a little bonding

This time I moved to attack first I was not going to wait around anymore. I had to see if I was really capable of fighting with this weapon. I was unprepared for the feel of the vibration of our blades as they locked together and I moved away quickly. After a few more strikes and parries though it seemed like I had always fought with this strange device.

I could tell by the slight slowness of Obi-wan's moves that he was not using the force. Apparently he didn't think that he would need it to defeat me. Well in that case I was going to prove him wrong. On his next strike I pivoted on my right foot turning away from him and letting his momentum carry him forward, past me. I attacked his unguarded side quickly.

A twist that could not be preformed unassisted caused our weapons to clash together again. He was put on the defensive with me holding the high ground. "Are you going to use the force now, oh great Jedi?" I asked him in a teasing tone, breathing hard. I was tired from the hour that I had spent practicing before, and the events of yesterday.

"Maybe, my little handmaiden. It all depends on how you handle this." He was just beginning to show signs of being out of breath. He moved to attack once more in a flurry of blows that almost succeeded in pushing me back. Almost.

"Yes, I think that the use of the force might be in order." I braced for what was going to come, if I couldn't find some energy in my reserves it was going to be bad. "You are an excellent swordsman Sabé, but you are getting tired. I want to end this fight before you exhaust yourself. You and I both know that you won't just give up."

His blows came faster and faster out of nowhere, I had to move back, in order to defend myself. "You are correct, I won't give up." I said through clenched teeth.

I was being pushed towards the wall and if I got there I knew that there would be no chance of escape. I poured more energy into the fight but it was no use, my back was now against the hard metal of the wall. I moved to block Obi-wan's cut towards my legs. Faster then I would have thought possible his blade was millimeters from my neck, it's heat feeling strange on my face.

I looked up at his face, my eyes meeting his. He looked back at me. I tried to find disappointment in his gaze, but all I found was wonder. He extinguished his weapon, and I followed by doing the same with mine. Even though the lightsaber may have been gone, my face retained its heat.

"Sabé, you're, you're amazing." He said without stepping away from me. I would never get tired of hearing him say my name. "Having never fought with such a weapon, I still have to use my unfair advantage to beat you. What you could have done had you not been tired from practice, I don't want to know."

"Thank you, Obi-wan. That means a lot to me." That was true, I felt like I was more able to take his complement then I had been of Master Yoda's. "Am I good enough to pass as a Jedi, though?" I asked doubtfully.

"As long as you don't have to fight one, you will defiantly pass." He turned away then, looking around the room. He laughed when he saw my pile of clothes in the corner.

"Master Yoda didn't like to see you in my clothes, I see. Let me take you somewhere where you can get cleaned up, we have a lot to do yet today." He walked over to the bundle and picked it up. Holding my cloak out to me in the process. As I took it and slipped my boots back on, a sudden question leapt into my mind.

"Obi-wan," I said softly, "what is it like to feel the force?" Donning the cloak, I stood still waiting for his answer.

"Come here and I'll show you." He placed his hands on my shoulders and I felt the strangest sensation. It was as if a blazing energy had been transferred to every cell of my body. I felt in touch with everything around me, it was like a cool refreshing river flowed through my center, bringing peace, and calm. It was wonderful, and I wanted to be able to feel like this forever. All too soon, his hands left my shoulders, taking the energy with them.

"Sabé, would you let me bond with you?" he asked even softer than I had spoken. "It will allow me to sense whatever your feeling, your thoughts and emotions. Without training you won't be able to hide much from me. I will also be able to talk to you through your mind. It would make things easier for when we are working together."

"Will I be able to do the same?" I asked uncertain. He turned away once more.

"No, you are not force sensitive. You should be able to locate me, and may pick up on some of my emotions, maybe even speak to me through my mind but, it would not be nearly as strong." He paused to look at me before asking once more. "Will you do it?"

"Yes." I whispered the answer was out of my mouth before I even knew what I was saying. I knew that he would probably be able to sense my love for him, but that was a chance I was going to have to take. Such a tool as silent communication was invaluable if we were to work together. I still had to protect Padmé.

He put one arm on my waist and used it to pull me closer to him. His other arm rested against my cheek tilting my face up to his. I thought that he was going to kiss me as he lowered his head. Instead he only touched his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes nonetheless at the sensation of his skin, as the river flowed through me once more.

For several minutes we breathed as one, his breath hot on my cheek and nose. He finally pulled away; to me it seemed like an almost reluctant movement. It was probably just my imagination. I sighed.

'_Can you hear that?'_ Obi-wan's voice had come from inside my head. It was amazing, freighting, and comforting all at the same time.

"Yes. Will you be able to do that where ever you are?" The opportunities that this could mean, if we were ever forced apart, were hard to think of.

"Distance will weaken the power but, as long as we are on the same planet, we should be fine."

"We really have to go and get ready, I want to go and see an old friend of mine. Hopefully he will have some information I can use."

I pulled up my hood, following him out the door, wondering if I would ever feel the same way again.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight- A trip to Dex's Diner

I was walking just behind Obi-wan as we headed to meet this 'old friend' of his. The whole while I was busy erecting barriers in my mind trying to close off part of my feelings. Mainly feelings that had anything to do with Obi-wan, I had been trying hard ever since we bonded to do just that, and so far it was working.

It was something that all the Queen's handmaidens were taught in case they were ever captured and tortured for information. Now the prospect of being captured for information was extremely low on Naboo, but the training was still required and for that I was very grateful. Just one more knot in the net and everything would be completely hidden. Now to test it, I hoped that it worked.

"Obi-wan what feelings do you sense from me?" If this didn't work then I was going to be in big, big trouble. He paused before answering me.

"I sense pride, and nervousness, and apprehension." I couldn't stop the smile that lit up my face at his words. "Now you are very, very happy." Oh was I ever, happy was an understatement, I was more along the line of elated.

"I'm just happy that it works." I should have kept my mouth shut, now he was probably going to ask what 'it' was. Hopefully he would assume it was the new shared bond.

"We're here. I hope my friend doesn't ask many questions about you. I haven't worked with anyone but Anakin in a very long time." He said as we entered into someplace called Dex's Dinner. I let out a soft sigh, I just had to make sure that I didn't make anymore slip ups.

Obi-wan spoke to a funny little waitress droid as she rolled over. I wondered just who this old friend was.

"Some beings here to see ya honey." She called out in a funny sounding voice. What kind of being would make a droid call him 'honey'? "Jedi by the looks of them."

My answer came quickly when a large being called out form the kitchen. "Obi-wan!" Obi-wan smiled broadly as he answered.

"Hello Dex." So that being was the one who owned the Dinner. I tried to figure out what species he was. I didn't think that I had ever seen anyone like him before.

'_I don't know what he is either. Don't worry about it.'_ Obi-wan thought at me, causing me to jump slightly, at the sound of his voice once more inside my head.

"Take a seat I'll be right with ya." Dex said from the kitchen. Obi-wan placed his hand gently on my elbow guiding me to a booth. I slid in next to the window. The waitress droid was back.

"Do you wanna cup of Jawa juice?" She asked Obi-wan.

"Yes, thank you, we'll both have one." I could only hope that I wasn't actually expected to drink it. I had heard stories about it origins and didn't think I would ever want to try some.

'_It's not all that bad, you might like it.'_ He said once more. I still jumped a bit, but a lot less this time.

"Why do you keep doing that when you could just talk to me?" I whispered, very agitated.

"So that you get used to it. We can't have you jumping around all the time, can we?" He whispered back with a smirk. Before I could reply he had risen to hug Dex.

He was right, even though I didn't want to admit it. I was getting used to it more I guess. _'I know I'm right.'_ That time I didn't jump at all. I smiled up at him sweetly, all outward sense of my irritation gone. I don't think that he expected that kind of reaction because he was laughing openly as he sat back down. I focused my attention on Dex.

"So my friend what can I do for ya? And who is the lovely lady?" He said with a smile and a laugh. I would hardly call myself lovely, I was wearing some plain Jedi robes and a long dark Jedi cloak. I wore no make-up but that was normal for me, even my hair was even worse than normal, a braid that circled my head, ending with a bun right above my neck.

"I'm Sabé." I answered. "Nice to meet you Dex." I said while extending my hand for him to shake. He wiped his own hand on his shirt before taking mine. It was certainly a weird feeling hand to say the least.

"Dex, you can tell me what this is." Obi-wan said pulling a metal shooting dart from inside his robes.

"Well whatya know." He said picking up the dart and looking at it more closely. "I ain't seen one of those since I was prospecting on Subterrel, beyond the outer rim."

The droid brought our drinks. I still didn't want to drink it, no matter what Obi-wan said. "Can you tell me where it came from?" He asked Dex, thanking the droid and passing me my drink while waiting for him to answer.

"This baby belongs to them cloners." What? Cloners could only mean big trouble. I took a hesitant drink of Jawa juice hoping that it would calm me down. It wasn't all that bad after all. _'Told you, you would like it.'_

Dex had continued without pause, "What you got here is a Kamino saberdart."

I had never heard of Kamino, I wondered where it was. Not that I prided myself too much on my ability to navigate the galaxy, it had still been along time since I had failed to recognize a system.

"I wonder why it didn't show up in the analysis archives?" Obi-wan asked, I could tell that he was a little worried, about such a discrepancy.

"It these funny little cuts on the side that give it away. Those analysis droids only focus on symbols." He said handing the dart back to Obi-wan. "I would think that you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom."

"Well if droids could think there would be none of us here would there?" Obi-wan replied with a smile. This caused both Dex and myself to chuckle.

"Kamino, I'm not familiar with it, is it in the Republic?" I was happy to hear that Obi-wan had never heard about it too.

"No, it's beyond the outer rim, I'd say about 12 parsecs outside the Rishi Maze. It should be easy enough to find, even for those droids in your archives."

"Are the people friendly?" I asked Dex.

"Well, mistress, they're cloners, and damn good ones too, like to keep to themselves, there friendliness all depends." He said with a chuckle.

"Depends on what, Dex?" Obi-wan asked, with a frown.

"On how good your manners are and how big your pocketbook is." Well that might cause problems. I hadn't exactly been given access to the Senatorial accounts.

'_Don't worry. Credits won't be a problem.'_ For today at least I had finally gotten used to the voice inside my head. I even welcomed the fact that Obi-wan didn't need to speak out loud to me. It was still a little odd though. Dex said that he had to get back to work, and as Obi-wan rose I finished the rest of my drink. Obi-wan looked down at me and chuckled.

"What? You were right, I did like it." I said as we left the diner and headed back up the street.

"I just don't want to face your mistress and tell her that I completely corrupted her handmaiden."

"Don't worry about it, she has been trying unsuccessfully to corrupt me for years. She might even thank you." I said smiling. "So I take it that we are going to Kamino?"

"Yes, first I must find the system in the archives and then we will be on our way." I know that I shouldn't have been looking forward to this mission but I was. I was going to go to place that I had never seen before, and meet cloners, trouble causers that they may be. Was it wrong to be this excited? I didn't think so.

"It is in fact perfectly normal, I myself am a little excited. And you are no where near how excited Anakin gets." Obi-wan said by way of answering my unspoken question.

"Sabé, do you know how to pilot a ship?" He asked in return.

"No, it was something that I have never had the chance to learn." I was a little ashamed of that fact. I just never had the time to learn, I was always so busy with my duties to Padmé.

"Then we will take a freighter, I always like those better anyway, more room to walk around. Plus you get to sleep in a bed. Way better then a starfighter trust me."

Whether he was just trying to make me feel better or if he really was sincere I don't know. But at least he sounded happy. One block from the Jedi Temple, Obi-wan told me to pull my hood back up.

"Master Yoda is still the only Jedi besides myself that knows about you, I didn't even tell Anakin. Go back to my quarters, and pack the clothes that Master Yoda retrieved for you. Then take an air taxi back to the Senator's apartment. I will meet you there, before we head out."

This was a side of Obi-wan that I hadn't really had time to see, the one which planned and calculated his next moves, and issued orders. On Tattooine it had been Master Jinn's job, and yesterday Padmé was in control. If things were going to be like this then I may have some problems. I had to test the waters here before I was in over my head.

"May I be permitted to speak, Master Jedi?" I asked with a mocking bow.

"Of course, Sabé." He said turning to look at me. "I didn't mean to sound like a General. I apologize." He said in all honesty. "I value your opinion too much, and you are too good of a fighter to mess with."

"Good, just making sure that you knew." I said with a laugh, I didn't have a problem with his plan it was the best way. I had wanted to say goodbye to Padmé anyway.

"She is probably gone by now. Anakin was ordered by the Council to take her back to Naboo and act as her protector. She will be safer there."

"I know, Master Yoda spoke of it. Though if the Jedi Council thinks that she will go they have another thing coming. I tried to convince her that it was too dangerous to return to Courscant for the vote, and I have been her security advisor for years. You can see how well she listened."

I was a little saddened that I was being replaced so quickly, but Padmé would be so happy to go with Anakin whether she chose to admit it or not. At being forced to return before the vote she most definitely wouldn't be happy, far from it. I had expected that I would be needed to persuade her to go.

"Chancellor Palpatine will make it an order. She would not dare go against his wishes. Didn't Master Yoda tell you about her situation? He assured me that you would be told."

"He told me that Anakin was taking Padmé back to Naboo but he didn't tell me that I would not have the chance to say goodbye, or be needed in any capacity." I mumbled as we entered into the large front entrance of the temple. If it was possible I now felt even worse.

"Sabé it's not like that at all, he probably just forgot. He is over 800 years old." Obi-wan said as he once again placed his hand gently on my elbow to guide me into the turbo lift. I was glad that my mental barriers concerning my feelings towards him seemed to be fully intact. It probably wouldn't be all that good if he realized that such a simple touch brought me much more comfort then his words. No, it wouldn't be good at all.

"No one can replace you Sabé, I don't want to hear you think something like that ever again."

I sighed. "I hope that you are right, I just don't think that Master Yoda would forget something like that. He seems far to wise to be forgetful."

Obi-wan laughed out loud, at my statement. I turned to look at him smiling and leaning up against the turbo lift wall. "You my dear handmaiden have not lived in this temple for the majority of your life. Some very unexpected things can happen, and it has not been unheard of for a little green Jedi Master to forget some things."

I smiled, as well. His levity was contagious. As a bell dinged above my head I turned towards the door of the lift. I really didn't want to go, I was so comfortable here. It didn't matter that I was living a lie, hiding the deepest parts of myself; it was here that I felt the most at home. The door slid open and I stepped over the threshold.

"Be careful, Sabé." Obi-wan whispered to me. I turned to tell him the same, only to come face to face with the cold reality of closed durasteel doors. I hoped that from my feelings he could tell that I wished him the same. Turning back around, I walked down the quiet corridor to do what had to be done, hating every step I took.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine - A not so interesting departure

My travel bag was simple, simpler even than a suitcase. It was merely a small brown bag that could be slung over my shoulder, out of the way. Years of handmaiden training had taught me a few things about packing though, in this small brown bag I had already placed two changes of Jedi attire, two black jumpsuits and a dress that would be suitable to wear to any function on hundreds of different planets. Not that I thought that it would be seeing much use, but it couldn't hurt to be prepared.

After returning from the refresher, my equally small and functional toiletry bag clutched in my hands I surveyed the room one last time wondering if there had been anything that I had forgotten to pack. My eyes settled on the blue robe that I had worn the night before. I had tossed it rather unceremoniously on the bed, thinking that I would not need something like that where I was going. There was a slight budge in the pocket, my journal! How could I have been so stupid to leave it out in the open like that?

I quickly moved to the bureau to return it to it's hiding place, Padmé may have already gone, but Dormé and Motée were still around and so was Capitan Typhoo. As I pushed my socks aside to find the latch, I paused before sliding the journal back in to its slot. While I was here I might as well take one last look at my treasures.

I took out the holo of my parents first, looking at their smiling faces. This mission to find Padmé's attacker was probably one of the most dangerous things that I had ever done. Of course I had posed as a Queen during the occupation of Naboo, and our fight for freedom, but being a Queen was something that I could conceive of myself being. A Jedi was another matter all together, and it was very dangerous. I looked at the holo once more wondering if I would ever see my parents again. I hoped that I would.

Next I pulled out the holo of myself and Obi-wan. Maybe I could get another one taken now that we were finally together once more. Another hope, slightly more likely then the first.

Last I removed the necklace. The pride of family, a symbol of everything that I stood for, everything that Naboo stood for in my eyes. I placed the two holos back in the spots next to the journal. I ran my thumb over the charms crystal before I was about to do the same with the necklace. Then I decided against it. This was what I stood for and I would wear it to show the galaxy that I was not afraid to do what had to be done. I attached the clasp firmly behind my neck before replacing the latch of the hidden drawer and rearranging the socks.

With one last look around the room I picked up my bag and headed out to the couch to wait for Obi-wan. I sat down facing the window so that I could watch the endless stream of air traffic, it was peaceful just to know that the rest of the world still functioned no matter what problems the Naboo Senate Office may be dealing with. It was so quiet with everyone else at the Senate session, so unreal.

The sun was just starting to set when I heard the turbo lift door slide open, I didn't need to turn around to see who was there, I knew. I let him come up behind me, knowing that I would I have to leave this quiet, this peace all too soon.

"Peace is not something to be left, Sabé. Peace is something that you carry inside you and call upon when there is the need." Obi-wan whispered as he came to a stop his hands finding purchase on my shoulders.

"I know, but reinforcing the message can't hurt." I said back just as softly, while turning to look at him. The touch or his hands sent warmth through me.

"Your right. It can never hurt." Together we watched as the sun continued its lazy downward path tell the lights of the busy city came to life. I picked up my bag once more and slung it over my shoulder, while walking towards the turbo lift.

"Come on Obi-wan, lets go before we forget what has to be done." Before _I_ forget my duty to Padmé, was what I was really thinking. Of course now through our bond it was pointless to try and hide such thoughts from him.

"You will never forget, not when it is important, you and I are very much alike, Sabé." Obi-wan said with a small half-hearted chuckle as we entered the lift, the door sliding closed. "We do what is right, no matter what the personal price, we will do our duty, no matter if we put our lives on the line. I don't know if that is such a good thing or not anymore."

It was something that I thought about the whole ride to the spaceport. It was something that I had never really taken the time to think about I normally did just what I thought was right. I had never refused any of Padmé's orders, not even really questioned them. Orders were orders, rules were rules; that was just how the galaxy worked.

My silence continued, even after we had boarded the small Jedi freighter, the large red strip of the craft signifying that it was of the Republic. Obi-wan took the pilots seat and I sat beside him even though I would probably be pretty useless in such a position. It was only once we had gone into hyperspace that either of us spoke.

"You don't like feeling helpless do you young handmaiden?" Obi-wan asked even though he knew full well the answer to he question.

"No, I don't. That is after all, why I went to the practice room on Tattooine all those years ago. My feeling of helplessness had turned into a feeling of restlessness; I had needed to do something. Do you like to be helpless, Master Jedi?" I could ask just as many pointless questions as he, if he wanted to play games then I was more then ready.

"No I don't. But you already knew that of course." He said trying to look serious but failing miserably. It was now my job to make sure that he cracked under pressure and laughed.

"Of course." I replied with a smile, except for my Jedi robes I was the picture of the perfect handmaiden. But a picture is just that, a picture.

"There are some good things that came out of that helplessness." He said with a smirk "And I think that you know what I mean." I was getting the feeling that I was treading on very thin ice. I had better wrap this game that we were playing up quickly, before it headed in a direction that I did not want to go.

"Oh, I know what you mean, Master Jedi. It was then that I discovered that I could defeat a Jedi, and I was only fifteen. I remember quite well, in fact I don't think that I will ever forget, it is just something that is too good to brag about." I laughed at the expression on his face, the way that his mouth was now a thin line. I had regained control of the conversation. "Now why did you ask such a pointless question?"

"Well I was going to try and make you feel much more useful on this ship, and far less helpless." And how did he propose to do that, I wondered smugly. _'By teaching you to fly.'_ His answer resonated inside my head. I would have to stop wondering such things in his presence.

I turned to face him, all teasing and game playing gone from both my voice and expression. "Would you really? I mean really teach me to fly a ship? How can you do that when we are in hyperspace?" He was smiling slyly as he answered.

"The trip to Kamino will take at least four days and that is if everything goes according to plan, which rarely happens I have discovered. When I asked you earlier if you could pilot a ship I felt your intense regret. Before I came to get you I had a small flight simulator installed on board, that way I can teach you." I was still looking at him in wonder; no one had gone to such lengths for me, _ever_. Why was he doing this?

"I was going to do it because your happiness is important to me Sabé. Now, after our previous conversation I don't know if I am so sure anymore." He said looking somber and thoughtful.

Now with the chance to learn to fly just outside of my grasp, I just couldn't let it pass through my fingers. I finally had the time, there was very little else that I could do during our voyage to the outer rim.

"Please Obi-wan, please teach me. I'm sorry for what I said before; it just sounded like a useless and stupid question. I didn't mean anything by it." I knew that I was begging and I had never begged for anything in my life, but I didn't see any other way that I could convince him. No matter how much my Naboo pride had to suffer for it. "I'll do anything to make it up to you." Little did I know that I was playing right into his hands.

"Anything, young handmaiden?" He said rising out of his chair to lean against the console in front of me. "'Anything' could mean a lot of things." He whispered in a type of voice I had never heard him use, leaning forward until his face was just above my own.

I gulped willing my mind to go blank; blank like the deep void of space we were traveling through. I refused to allow my mind and my body to feel anything about his close proximity, never before had anything taken as much effort as that simple act did.

When I thought I had regained enough control I lifted my chin as a signal of defiance before whispering back. "Yes, anything." I didn't think that my barriers were working, because at my words he moved even closer. Padmé I thought, think of your duty to Padmé, think of anything, but think of something!

He held my gaze for long minutes, he studied me and I studied him. It seemed that neither of us was willing to break the stare. Then finally when I didn't think that I would be able to stand it much longer, he backed away, stepped past my chair and towards the cockpit door. My eyes still followed his progress. At the door he turned back towards me.

"Good. I'll keep that in mind." He turned back to leave but was stopped at my voice.

"Your answer?" I asked timidly.

"I will tell you tomorrow." He said with a smirk that made me think that he knew exactly what this was doing to me. "But for now 'anything' can start with getting a good night's sleep. Let me show you to your quarters. If you would follow me, Master Jedi?" He finished using my own words of the previous day.

"I will, but let me make it clear that I follow you only because I am tired and don't know the ship, for no other reason." I didn't want him to think that he had any right to order me around, even if he was just playing around. I rose to my feet and followed him.

"My dear mistress Sabé, I wouldn't have it any other way."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- A voyage continued

I will say one thing about traveling as a Jedi they sure do know how to construct their beds, even though I had lived in relative luxury as the handmaiden to first a Queen and then a Senator, it was nothing compared to this. I awoke as well rested as I think I had ever been.

Waking up did present some problems, mainly thoughts about the conversation I had last night with Obi-wan. There was nothing that I could do about that now regrettably, no matter how much I wished that I could change things. In many ways I was mad at him, what had he been playing at? We were on a mission here, not a pleasure cruse. Padmé's life and our own could well be at stake. Slowly I pulled myself from my comfort, rubbing sleep from my eyes as I pulled on a fresh Jedi tunic and headed to the refresher.

I exited in a much better state then I had entered, my unruly hair was once again pulled into a braid which circled my head, and I was clean, not that a sonic shower was something to be overly pleased with, but it was better than nothing. My stomach grumbled unhappily, loud enough to be heard clear back at the Capital. Unfortunately the Jedi ship was far bigger on the inside then it looked, and my tour last night had only shown me two things, my bed and the refresher. I had been too tired and unsettled to do any exploring.

As my door slid open I figured that I would just have to fix that situation, and find the galley myself. There was no way that I was going to go and find Obi-wan. As it turns out if you just keep going down the hallway you can't help but hit the galley smack on, considering there is no door to hide its presence. In my travels I also found a small practice room, what I supposed was a flight simulator, and a common room with a game table. I stored away the thought that if I ever needed a ship built I would ask the Jedi to built it for me.

"Good morning, Sabé. I see that you have slept well." Obi-wan said from the food preparation unit, as I entered the room. Well there was no use lying; it wasn't going to work anyway.

"Yes, very well. I don't remember sleeping that well in a long time." I sat down at the small table and watched what he was doing with a tiny sense of awe. I guess that it really shouldn't have come as a surprise that Obi-wan would be perfectly capable of cooking his own food. Jedi after all didn't bring chefs on a mission with them.

"You're right it shouldn't surprise you. My former Master though was an awful cook so I had to learn early. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't know." I really didn't, normally as a handmaiden I just ate whatever Padmé was having; we seemed to have pretty much the same tastes. "I'll have what ever you're having I guess."

"In that case I hope you enjoy, and I think that you will. We are having something called 'oatmeal'" He said turning around to smile at me.

"What's that?" I had never heard of anything called oatmeal. I wondered if it was any good. Plus food was a neutral subject, which had nothing to do with the night before.

"Oatmeal comes from Alderaan I think. It is some kind of grain product but once you mix it with hot water and any kind of fruit it is fantastic." He replied passing a warm bowl to me, along with a spoon.

I could feel the heat right through the dish and blew on the strange looking mush before putting it in my mouth. It didn't look like much. Oatmeal though once again proved that looks could be deceiving. It really was good. I swallowed slowly enjoying the feeling of warmth that spread through me.

"I told you that you would like it." Obi-wan said taking a seat across from me, eating a spoon full himself.

I busied myself with eating in order to avoid any more conversation. If he noticed my reluctance to talk he never said anything about it. After finishing the one bowl I was pleased and surprised that I was full. I stood and proceeded to clean my dish before heading to leave the room.

"Don't you want to know my answer?" Obi-wan asked while cleaning his own bowl.

"Your answer to what, Master Jedi?" Even though I knew perfectly well to what he was referring. I was not going to beg for anything ever again, seeing how my last, and only attempt had failed miserably.

"To whether or not I would teach you to fly, of course." He said with a smirk.

"Yes I want to learn to fly. Is that what you wanted me to say? Or maybe you wanted to go on playing ridiculous games? I don't know." I said letting my true feelings flow freely. I was mad, I was mad at his ability to control me, I was mad at the way I seemed powerless to stop him, but most of all I was mad that he dared to take something that I had always wanted, flaunt it in front of me, then take it away. I lowered my voice before continuing to ensure that there would be no misinterpretation of my words.

"But, I will tell you what I do know. Right now I would rather be anywhere else in the galaxy besides here with you, Obi-wan Kenobi. I have no choice, I will find who is behind these attacks on my mistress, and working with you seems to be the only way to do it. Now, we can do this the hard way or the easy way. You can allow me to conduct my own business about this ship, until we reach Kamino, or you cannot. Which do you choose?"

It didn't matter that I had waited ten years to see the man before me. It didn't matter how much I could see that I was hurting him with my words. I had a duty and I was going to fulfill it no matter what. My pain over the matter was secondary, and love shouldn't have even entered into the equation. Love had been something that had eluded me for years, why should now be any different? I stood my ground, here in the doorway with no door. Waiting for his answer. When it came his voice was as menacing as mine had been.

"Allow me to teach you to fly, handmaiden, and I will leave you alone for the rest of the voyage. I believe that such ability may prove critical to the mission. I also apologize for my actions yesterday, they were out of line." While the gritted tone of his voice may have lead to other conclusions I could tell by his eyes that he was sincere.

"I accept your apology, Master Jedi." I said while entering the corridor. "Please lead the way." This may not have been the wisest move on my part. Seeing as the passage was narrow, so narrow in fact that there was no way for him to get past me without brushing up against me. I tried again to blank my mind as he passed. No one's touch should be able to do this to a person. Still working on blanking my mind, I followed him silently to the flight simulator.

Upon reaching our destination he motioned for me to take a seat in front of the controls. "Flying by itself is not hard at all, the most important thing being not to hit anything. In a lot of ways it is just like driving a speeder." He explained as I sat down.

"The problem comes when you have to change course drastically, or spin, or flip or do pretty much anything that could be classified as evasive." He started to lean over my shoulder to turn on the machine but then seemed to think better of the idea, and walked around till he stood beside me. The once dark screen before me lit up with stars.

"Some people say that good pilots are born not taught, but I don't think that is true. If you want to be good at something then you will be, as I hope handmaiden you will be."

I turned sideways in my seat to look at him. That was the second time that he had called me 'handmaiden' when he could have used my name. Would I ever hear him say my name again?

"I understand, and thank you for your kind words, Master Jedi." As long as he refused to say my name I wouldn't say his either. If he had heard my ponderings through our bond he paid them no heed.

"These controls are similar in to those in any Jedi craft. They are also the same ones you would find in the cockpit of many other types of ship including, if I remember correctly, the Naboo fleet." He paused pointing his finger at some of the controls.

"This controls direction and pitch. You can roll and spin by moving them in this fashion." He said before demonstrating the movement. He then asked me to do the same.

It was in this nature that the rest of my lesson continued, he would demonstrate and I would try. I will admit that I was doing quite well, he had been right when he had said that it was much like a speeder. I could plot a course for hyperspace, spin, roll, take off and enter a planet's atmosphere. The only thing that I had yet to do was attempt to land.

"Landing is just as easy as taking off you just do everything backwards." He said with a smile one that I returned. If I could say one thing that was positive about this whole experience besides my progress it was the fact that we seemed to move past our earlier harsh words.

I began to move the ship into the landing dock. "Careful, Sabé, your coming in too fast." He moved forward to adjust the speed control just as my hand moved to do the same. As our hands touched, he pulled back suddenly as if he had touched a hot plate. I adjusted my speed. He had said my name again; I could barely contain my happiness. After landing I sat back in my chair smiling from ear to ear.

"There is nothing more that I can teach you. Now all you have to do is practice. You did very well. Much better then I did my first time on a sim." He said leaning against the wall and smiling. "Now seeing as we have been here for five hours, how about some lunch?"

Five hours? I glanced at my own chrono to see if he was telling the truth. He was. I got to my own feet before saying the first thing I had said in that long time. "This time though, I think I will prepare a concoction fit for a Jedi, such a Jedi being myself of course."

This got my desired response when he laughed. Have I even mentioned that he has a nice laugh? He does.

"I do believe that you can, and I can promise that I will eat whatever this 'concoction' is, if you promise me something in return." I should have just kept my mouth shut. Now I was at a disadvantage once more.

"What would you like me to promise?" I asked very unsure, but I couldn't see anything amiss in his posture or expression.

"That you promise to spar with me. I need to keep up my training and I can show you some Jedi tricks with a lightsaber." It was a legitimate request one that I was more then happy to oblige.

"Certainly Obi-wan, I could use a challenge. If you are up to dealing with me?" I asked with a slight smirk. It was also the first time I had called him his name as a friend all day.

"Your fighting yes. Your cooking is yet to be seen." He said as we returned to the galley.

"Well I put up with yours and I think that mine would be a welcome change from Anakin's."

"We shall see, Sabé, we shall see." He replied with a menacing chuckle.

***

For four days our lives continued in this way. Breakfast, flight training, lunch, a sparring match, supper followed by a game at the game table. I don't think that either of us forgot our heated conversation but we seemed to mutually decide to put it behind us. I was still asleep in the early morning of the fifth day when an insistent voice came into my head. _'Wake up Sabé, we have reached Kamino'_.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven- Rain and Pristine White Walls

I don't know what I expected to see when we finally landed on Kamino. But I do know that I have never seen so much rain in my life. Rain poured down in sheets, thunder and lighting crashed and I began to wonder why I had ever said I wanted to see new planets.

I was standing beside the landing ramp the sound of its controls lost against the pounding of the rain on the metal of the ship. As the ramp finally made contact with the deck I looked back at Obi-wan who just coming from the cockpit.

"Not all planets are this bad." Obi-wan said with a chuckle. "I actually find desert worlds to be worse, with the exception of Tattooine." That was the only dessert world that I had ever visited and I still couldn't figure out why anyone would want to live there. I mean who would want to spend most of their time fighting the atmosphere for water. Not me, not by a long shot.

"Oh, yes Tattooine was a joy, I don't want to see that much sand ever again and I spent all most all my time on the ship." I hope that he wasn't offended or anything seeing as that was the place where I had really met him. The place where I fell in love with him, the hidden part of my brain put forth into my consciousness. It just wasn't that appealing of a planet.

"Well in that case, Sabé, I would think you would enjoy Kamino." At least he didn't sound offended, that was good, now if I could just keep it that way. We were just starting to get over events of our first night on the ship together.

"You will of course be needing this, not that it will do all that much good." As he started to speak his hands reached behind my head to pull up the hood of my cloak. Once it was firmly in place he straightened it so that it framed my face perfectly. "We can't have a Jedi not look perfect can we?"

Try as I might I couldn't help but notice how his voice changed when he came in such close proximity to me. Blank I remembered, I must keep my mind blank; there are too many things at stake here then just my feelings.

"Yes," I said with a small smile up into his laughing eyes. "I would not want to do anything that would tarnish such a glorious image." With my words, he turned away heading down the ramp and into the storm that was raging outside. I had no choice but to follow.

Immediately the wind whipped at me from all directions and I felt like I had just jumped into the bottom of a lake with all my clothes on. I could say one thing about the Jedi cloak; it seemed to weigh four million tonnes once it was wet. I was very thankful that the ship was but twenty meters from the entrance into the main building.

As soon as the hell had began it was over, I stepped over the threshold into the pristine environment that reminded me of being in a medical bay. The doors behind me slid shut drowning out all noise from the storm, which was most remarkable, and almost freighting.

'_You do know proper greeting protocols, right Sabé?'_ Obi-wan asked in my mind as a strange being started forward to meet us. I hope he felt my contempt at his question, I was once a handmaiden to a Queen, and now to a Senator. She at least I think it was she, was one of the tallest and skinniest beings that I had ever seen. With a strange silver, almost transparent look to her skin, she fitted with the surroundings perfectly.

"Masters Jedi, the Prime Minister is expecting you." She said in a strange wispy voice. I stepped slightly in front of Obi-wan and bowed deeply. Throwing back my hood as I did so.

"We're expected?..." Obi-wan tried to say behind me only to be silenced by my rear foot coming in contact with the back of his left knee.

I don't know if it was best that Obi-wan a Jedi was now kneeing humbly before who I assumed to be the Prime Minister's aide, but the alternative could be much worse.

"I thank you for receiving us." I said coming out of my bow, as Obi-wan got to his feet. _'Was that really necessary?' _He asked over our bond. My only answer was a barley perceivable nod of the head.

"He is quite anxious to meet you. After all these years we were beginning to think that you weren't coming."

"The Jedi Council has been busy of late." I put in trying to sound explanatory. The being though would have none of this.

"Yes, now if you would please, this way." I hoped that she wasn't offended, just in a hurry to get us to her master or mistress.

Obi-wan and I walked side by side up the corridor, following as requested. I allowed my eyes to find his; I had to know if he was really upset by what I did. His eyes were laughing, no matter how much the rest of his face remained calm and passive. Were all Jedi like this, such great actors that it was impossible for mere people to see that there was anything behind the mask?

'_Yes, it is something we are trained to do.'_ He said by way of answering my question. _'Would you perceive Jedi to be so powerful, if we did not act this way?'_ I had to admit that I would not. It was much the same to be a handmaiden, we were taught not to draw attention to ourselves, to remain still and show no outward reaction to situations.

Having almost reached the end of the corridor and the door ahead whooshed open. We stepped into a chamber much like seemingly everything else on the planet, pristine and white. A tall being rose upon our entrance.

"May I present Lama Su Prime Minister of Kamino." Our guide said gesturing to the tall male figure. Obi-wan and I both bowed deeply. The Prime Minister responded by bowing to us as well.

"This is Master Jedi..." She attempted to continue until she realized that she did not in fact know our names.

"I am Sabé Mara, and this is Obi-wan Kenobi." I said in order to continue our introductions. I did not want Obi-wan to say my real last name for it could be used to trace my identity back to Padmé. Mara though sounded like a pretty good name, I liked it.

"I trust that you are going to enjoy your stay." Replied the Prime Minister. I wondered why he seemed so happy to see us. I didn't think that this was normal cloner behavior at all. _'I agree. Be patient.'_ Was Obi-wan's silent response to my inquiry.

"Please." Continued the Prime Minister motioning to two chairs much like his own which had descended from the ceiling. I allowed Obi-wan to take the seat closest to the Prime Minister. If there was going to be trouble it was most likely to come from him.

"And now to business." Well that might explain why these beings were so happy to see us. They wanted to be paid. Dex was right when he said that we would need a big pocketbook. I just hoped that Obi-wan had been right about having credits available. "You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule. 2 000 units are ready with a million more well on their way."

At these words Obi-wan nodded his head and I followed suit. I just hoped that Lama Su wasn't referring to clones. What would the Jedi want with clones? I again focused my attention on the Prime Minister, as Obi-wan replied, "That's good news." Obi-wan's uncertain sounding statement didn't seem to cause any problems.

"Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas, that his order will be met on time."

I had never heard about a Master Sifo-Dyas, and I had been on Courscant long enough to have heard the names of almost all the Jedi Masters. I looked at Obi-wan who was looking as confused as I was inwardly feeling.

"I'm sorry Master Sifo-Dyas?" I spoke up softly not wanting to sound so incompetent. The Prime Minister just seemed surprised by my question.

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi Council is he not?" Lama Su asked of us.

Before I could answer that no in fact there was no one on the Jedi Council by that name. Obi-wan leaned forward to speak.

"Master Sifo-Dyas was killed almost ten years ago." I once again turned to the Prime Minister to see his reaction.

"Oh, I am so sorry to hear that." He said solemnly, before continuing. "But I am sure that he would have been proud of the army we have built for him."

"Army?" The word just seemed to jump out of my mouth of its own accord. The Jedi needed no army, what could he be referring to?

"Yes, and I must say that it is one of the finest we have ever built."

"Tell me Prime Minister, when my Master first contacted you about the army, did he say who it was for?" Obi-wan asked quietly from my right. I was happy to see that I wasn't the only one who was wondering.

"Of course he did, this army is for the Republic." The Republic, there must be some kind of mistake. I mean the Republic was just voting on whether or not to create an army. It was something that Padmé was so strongly against that she had risked her life to be there for the vote. But it just wasn't possible for the decision to be made ten years ago, and by the Jedi no less. The senate would be furious, of that I was completely certain.

"But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourselves." Said the Prime Minister rising to his feet.

"That's why we're here." I said rising to my own feet as well, seeing that Obi-wan was doing the same. _'Sabé, be careful. I don't know what is going on, the Jedi ordered no army.'_ I knew that he was right but I was really getting tired of this whole one-way conversation thing, I needed a way to communicate with him.

By the time my thoughts had caught up with what was going on around me we had entered into a walkway suspended high in the air, with view ports on both sides. I was appalled to see that floating inside transparent containers were children. Clones, I just couldn't believe it.

"Very impressive." I said to the Prime Minister, trying hard to keep the contempt that I was feeling out of my voice. Thankfully it seemed to work.

"I'd hoped you would be pleased." Lama Su said happily. "Clones can think creatively, you will find that they are immensely superior to droids." Turning towards a view port he gestured towards a group of humans who looked about twelve.

"We take great pride in our education and combat training programs, this group was created about five years ago."

"Growth acceleration?" Obi-wan asked from his position always at my side.

"Oh yes, it is essential, otherwise a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow. Now we can do it in half the time." That was just plain scary, clones were bad enough but to have people grow faster then they were supposed to was against everything that the Naboo stood for. I subconsciously fingered the necklace that was under my tunic.

"I see." I said. Wanting the Prime Minster to continue his sales pitch so that I could leave this awful planet.

"They are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent then the original host." At the Prime Ministers words I knew that I could no longer trust myself to speak without jeopardizing our mission.

"And who was the original host?" Obi-wan asked while placing a steadying hand on my elbow. I felt calm seep into me where his fingers had made contact. My emotions were once again under control, or at least I hoped they were.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett." A bounty hunter, he could have been the one who was behind the attack on Padmé.

"Where is this bounty hunter now?" I asked this time unable to keep the scorn out of my words.

"Oh, we keep him here." Apparently it was impossible to offend this being, or so it seemed to outward appearances. "Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing: an unaltered clone for himself."

I wondered what the Prime Minister meant by unaltered? I didn't have to wait long to receive my answer.

"Pure genetic replication, no tampering with the structure to make it more docile, and no growth acceleration."

I looked out the view ports once more seeing hundreds of clones retrieving helmets like they expected to go into battle in the next few hours. This was madness. I turned back to Obi-wan when he began to speak again.

"I would very much like to meet this Jango Fett." Yes come to think of it I would too and not only to see if he was responsible for attacking my mistress. I wanted to look into the eyes of the man who would sell himself to this.

"I would be happy to arrange it for you, Masters Jedi." Our guide spoke up quietly from behind.

We had reached the end of the walkway and were lead out onto a high balcony. Obi-wan moved forward to lean on the railing and I copied his position before looking down. What I saw will haunt me till the end of my days, thousands of clones, dressed in white armor and carrying large black blaster rifles, were boarding transports. How could this be the future of the Republic? How could this be the future of the galaxy? I may have been a fighter but I did not condone war, and you didn't build an army like this and not plan to use it.

"Magnificent aren't they?" The Prime Minister asked in a voice filled with pride.

Yes, I thought, they are a magnificent ending to peace. Silently Obi-wan covered my hand with his, stroking calm back into me. What was ahead for us I did not know, I just hoped that I would be around to tell the tale.

'_You will be, Sabé, I promise you.'_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve - A meeting with a bounty hunter

No matter what assurances Obi-wan could project into my mind, there was still no way that I could remain where I was, watching clone solders ascend the ramps of hundreds of transports.

"I would like to meet Jango Fett now, if it would please you Prime Minister?" I asked softly turning around to face the tall being.

"Certainly, Master Jedi. I will have my aide escort you immediately."

"We thank you Prime Minister, for your time." Obi-wan said from beside me while sinking into a bow, which I copied.

With that we followed silently into the world of pristine whiteness, a decor I welcomed, for it could not be instantly associated with cloning. The aide led us through countless hallways and pathways. All the while we walked I was aware of Obi-wan, walking beside me, and was even more aware that I could not talk to him. I had never wanted to be a Jedi like thousand of other younglings across the galaxy but I did want to be one now.

'_When we reach the apartment let me handle the conversation. I want you to take in information about surroundings, and anything else of interest.' _

I reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear nodding my head in the process. Once we were alone, I would have to remember to come up with some signals to use so that I would not have to keep doing things like tucking my hair behind my ears.

We suddenly came to a stop in front of a very non descript-white door in a very non-descript corridor. The cleaning droids must have to do some work to keep this place clean. As our guide rang the door chime, the door slid aside to reveal a small boy of about ten or so. The child was an exact replica of the clones that I had seen earlier. Such a sight was unnerving to say the least.

"Boba, is your father here?" The aide to the Prime Minister asked, looking down at the child.

"Yep." Well he wasn't all that polite, but what could you expect from the son of a bounty hunter who had the exact same genes as his father?

"May we see him?" Our guide continued politely seemingly unnerved by the boy's response.

"Sure." The boy replied glaring at myself and Obi-wan almost as if he knew what we had come for.

As we entered into the chamber I did exactly as I had been instructed and looked around. The walls were as white as the outside corridor, with many shelves holding various things. It was like any other home that I had ever seen.

As we walked in further the boy, Boba called out to his father. "Dad, Taun We's here." It was than that I saw the large window, at the end of the entryway. There was a massive storm going on outside. I once again wondered why anyone would want to live here. If I had no other choice I would at least not have windows to show the grizzly world outside.

A man then entered the room, rolling up the cuffs of his sleeves. Taun We spoke up from beside me. "Jango welcome back. Was your trip productive?"

So this bounty hunter was recently returned. I wonder if he just happened to be on Courscant? I bowed to the man, at the exact same time as Obi-wan. Our greeting system was getting much better.

"Fairly." He answered our guide. Apparently one-word answers were hereditary. His posture mirrored our own, straight and not willing to betray anything.

"This is Jedi Master Obi-wan Kenobi." Taun We said gesturing to Obi-wan, who nodded his head slightly. "And this is Jedi Master Sabé Mara." She continued with a wave of her hand in my direction. "They have come to check on our progress."

"Your clones are very impressive. You must be very proud." Obi-wan said with a slight smile, but I knew that he was about as impressed as I was.

"I'm just a simple man, trying to make my way in the universe." Jango replied. If it had not been for the seriousness of the situation I might have laughed at the exchange. Both men it would seem instantly despised the other but did not show it.

"Ever made your way as far into the interior as Courscant?" Obi-wan asked, the question that I had been thinking earlier.

"Once or twice."

"Recently?"

I let my interest in the conversation waver trusting Obi-wan to retrieve any and all important information. I focused my attention once more on the boy was watching the exchange with great interest.

"Possibly." Jango said. I was glad that I was not the one handling the interrogation because any more answers like that and I would have just hit him over the head. Thank the Gods that Jedi had such patience.

"Then you must know Master Sifo Dyas." Obi-wan replied in measured voice.

Those words caused the bounty hunter to move for the first time since entering the room. He walked towards Boba, and me, I moved away to the far corner of the room as he spoke to the boy in a language I didn't recognize.

The boy moved back out into the entryway and my new vantage point allowed me to see his actions clearly. "Master who?" I could hear Jango asking in the background of my perception. At the touch of the boy's hand to a set of controls a door slide shut hiding what looked to be amour. The child then returned to my side.

"Master Sifo Dyas. Is he not the Jedi who hired you for this job?" Obi-wan asked as I returned my attention to the conversation.

"Never heard of him." Jango replied moving closer to Obi-wan. Subconsciously my hand slipped to the lightsaber at my waist.

"Really?" Obi-wan continued to press the point. I glanced back to Taun We, the Prime Minister's aide watching the exchange in silence; it was impossible to tell what she was thinking. Her training must have been as immaculate as my own, or perhaps she didn't have an opinion one way or the other.

"I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden." Jango said in answer. No matter how much his face screamed of innocence I knew that his words were far from the truth, and I suspected that Obi-wan felt the same, especially with the force to guide him.

"Curious." Obi-wan replied with a small twitch of his lips. What surprised me was that this one word could start a staring contest between the two men, when all other discussion could not. I once again glanced at the boy who was regarding Obi-wan with a look of hatred.

Jango was the one to crack first. "Do you like your army?" He asked for the first time turning to me, instead of Obi-wan. Maybe he thought that because I had not said anything before in the conversation I would be the one to give up secrets. Well if that was his thinking he was very, very wrong.

"I look forward to seeing them in action." I replied keeping both my face and voice neutral. Padmé would be proud of my political abilities.

"They will do their job well. I can guarantee that." He replied to me, before turning back to Obi-wan.

"Thank you for your time Jango." The Jedi said by way of farewell. He bowed his head slightly before moving towards the door. I moved forward to stand in front of the bounty hunter and executed the same movement.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." He said as I moved away. I did not dignify his sarcastic comment with a response, as I followed our guide and Obi-wan out into the corridor. I might have thought that cloners were trouble but dealing with bounty hunters was at least ten times worse.

We were headed back to the ship and all I could think of was how relived I was that it might finally be time to get off this sorry excuse for a planet. As we reached the entrance Taun We spoke turning back to look at us.

"Tell your council that the first battalions are ready." Well you can rest assured that, that wasn't going to be the only thing Obi-wan was to be telling the council. I nodded my head in acknowledgment but didn't say anything.

"And remind them that if they need more troops it will take time to grow them." Yes thank you very much for the reminder that your are growing human beings like plants. I looked to Obi-wan to see if he would reply, I didn't trust myself to be capable of the restraint required.

Obi-wan, smiled up at the tall being, much to my surprise. "I won't forget, and thank you." He said offering a slight bow, which I copied. I was then once again standing outside in the rain. My robe was blowing frantically, and my hood almost flying off.

'_Don't say anything to me yet, Sabé, wait until we are on the ship.'_ Obi-wan said through my mind as I turned to speak to him. Gods how I wish I had those abilities. Luckily the return trip to the ship was short.

As I walked up the ramp and flung back my now drenched hood, I heard Obi-wan close the landing ramp behind me. I didn't turn back but instead continued towards the cockpit, where I took a seat in the copilots' chair. This visit had definitely given me a lot to think about. Obi-wan took a seat in the pilots' chair next to me.

"Do you believe that bounty hunter is the one who tried to kill Padmé?" I asked him in a rush. "But what do the clones have to do with anything? And why would the Jedi order an army for the Republic? Why was the Republic planning for war ten years ago? The Separatists didn't even exist." I kept looking at him waiting for him to reply to my questions only to realize that I hadn't given him the time to get a word in edgewise. I was just so happy to have the change to verbally communicate, I didn't really think about the speed of my questions.

"Sabé, I would tell you my opinions, if you would just let me speak." He replied with a slight chuckle.

"Please go ahead, Master Jedi." I said trying rather unsuccessfully to keep a grin from my face. If only the situation wasn't so serious.

"Yes, I do believe that Jango Fett is behind the assassination attempts. I just don't know why, there seems to be no motive in any of this." He continued absent-mindedly rubbing his beard.

"I agree, but what part do the clones play in all this?" I asked again.

"I don't know, I am going to contact the Jedi Council and get their advice on the situation. I want you to start preparing the ship for departure. No matter what the Council says we are getting off this planet, and as soon as possible."

At his words he rose to his feet, heading to the small communications center that was just outside the cockpit. I looked after him in surprise. He trusted me to prepare a ship for departure, when I had just days ago learned the basics of flight?

"Of course I trust you, Sabé." He said turning back towards me to answer my unspoken question. "It was, after all, I who taught you." He said with a smirk. "But please stay in the cockpit, only Yoda knows that you are with me, and we don't want everyone else to find out."

"Of course." I replied, echoing his words back to him. I was smiling as I depressed the button that would start the warm up procedures.

As I continued my work, I was rather slow at this whole procedure; I wondered what the Jedi Council would say. Once they learned of the clone army would they even care about the threat to Padmé? I hoped that they would, she was a very influential person in the senate and one who was not corrupt, as many now days were.

The threat of the army brought in a whole new dimension to things. Would such a new resource truly bring the galaxy to war? War. The word brought to light so many bad things, the senseless deaths of millions of beings, the tearing apart of families, the destruction of nations. I remembered my history lessons well, and to see the beings of the galaxy prepared to repeat such things was shocking and wrong.

I was pulled away from my thoughts by the sound of the cockpit door sliding open. Obi-wan though did not enter the chamber, he just stood in the doorway looking at me, and I could not discern the feelings behind his gaze, the feelings locked behind those green eyes. I broke eye contact turning back to my preparations.

"I am almost ready. Just a few more systems to bring on-line." I said in a flat voice, a voice so unlike the emotions I was experiencing.

"Good, the Council has instructed me to capture the bounty hunter for questioning. They know nothing about a clone army, and are very disturbed that such a body is in existence." He paused slightly before continuing and I could still feel him looking at me.

"I will go and find him, I have a feeling that he is already on his landing platform. I want you to finish flight preparations, then fly to his landing platform and assist me with bringing them onboard."

"I will go and see if I can find some restraints and rig up the cargo hold to act as a holding cell." I said without turning around. I was still shocked that he trusted me to fly the ship. I just could not look at him and continue to keep my feelings that I had for him locked inside the box built inside my head to contain them. When I believed my emotions were hidden enough I turned around to tell him to be careful, but he was gone.

Muttering to myself I finished my preparations. Before searching the ship for some stun cuffs. I felt sorry for the boy; we were going to have to take him with us as well. I reevaluated my thoughts remembering the looks of hatred the child had given Obi-wan and myself. Any being capable of such hatred did not deserve my pity.

After everything that I could think of had been assembled, I returned to the cockpit and hailed flight control.

"Kamino main port authority, the is Jedi Master Sabé Mara." The ease with which I said my fake title was very unnerving.

"Master Jedi, how might we be of assistance?" The whispery voice of the controller came through the speakers.

"To what landing platform has Jango Fett been assigned?"

"Landing platform 5A3, on the north side of the complex."

"Thank you for your assistance." I replied politely, before terminating the connection.

I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before I placed my hands on the flight controls, hoping that the real thing was the exact same as a flight simulator. I released a breath that I hadn't realized I had been holding, as the ship responded perfectly to my commands.

I headed towards landing platform 5A3 with a grin plastered on my face, why hadn't I learned to do this flying thing before. Only to have my facial expression turn rapidly to a frown. Obi-wan was being dragged across the landing deck by something I could not distinguish. It appeared that capturing Jango Fett was not going to be as simple as previously thought.

Jango crashed into the side of the landing platform, when moments before he had been flying, leading me to believe that Obi-wan was in fact somehow attached to the bounty hunter. I assessed the situation quickly, my first thought was to attack the ship but surly the boy was on board and although I may have been prepared to capture him I definitely wasn't prepared to kill him, whether it would help Padmé or not.

I scanned the control board quickly looking for the strange button Obi-wan had shown me would launch a tracking device. Finding it I aimed and fired at the ship hoping that the boy would not notice the impact. I then turned back to the battle just in time to see Obi-wan tumble over the side of the platform. This was not good.

I maneuvered the ship quickly around the platform until I could see what was transpiring on the other side. Obi-wan was hanging over open air by what appeared to be string. If the string should break it was a long way down, a fall that would surly kill Obi-wan, Jedi or not.

I carefully positioned the ship underneath his hanging form and heard a clang as something, I hoped it was Obi-wan, hit the top of the ship. _'Sabé move in close to the structure, if he looks back he must think that the fall killed me.'_ I hovered for long moments hoping that everything was all right, waiting for instructions to come back into my mind.

Obi-wan must have sensed my anxiety. _'Don't worry, Sabé. Fly back to the platform. He should no longer be on guard.'_ I did as instructed and saw Obi-wan come out of a flip right in front of the ship. His lightsaber slapped into his outstretched hand at the very same instant.

It was a useless endeavor, we had waited to long. I was just able to catch a glimpse of Jango Fett's armored form, before he entered his ship. I looked back at Obi-wan noticing how his shoulders slumped as he extinguished his blade. I landed the ship before hurrying to the now lowering landing ramp.

Obi-wan was just starting to enter the ship and as I rounded a corner griping the door jam for support I ran right into him, knocking us both to the ground. His arms came up around me to steady me, as my head seemed to find its way onto his shoulder by its own accord.

I don't think I have ever been so embarrassed, and comfortable in my entire life. I didn't want to move, I wanted to forget everything about clones and the prospect of war and just lay nestled in the arms of the man I loved. I could feel his chest vibrate with laughter beneath me as I raised my head to look into his glowing eyes.

"What, don't people run into you everyday?" I asked with a smile, and a soft chuckle of my own.

"No, they don't, this is a new experience for me." He said with a smirk.

"Well you will just have to go on more missions with me now won't you?" I said as I reluctantly pushed myself up. His face that had once been filled with mirth was now only filled with depression.

"I lost him. Now we have no more leads." He said as I climbed to my feet.

"No, we haven't lost him." I replied while offering my hand to him. "I am tracking their ship, I fired the tracking device that you had showed me." I continued as he returned to his upward position.

"You are?" He asked while closing the landing ramp with the force and heading to the cockpit.

I allowed him to come to the conclusion himself, as I leaned against the wall, smirking as he preformed the checks.

"You are." He repeated this time his voice filled with awe.

"Of course I am, I'm not able to lie to you am I, Master Jedi?" I asked sitting down in the copilots' seat once more.

"I guess I forgot about that, I suppose I am taking this bond that we have for granted. I'm sorry for doubting you, Sabé." He said his voice and face full of sincerity.

"Don't worry about it Obi-wan, I guess it was time to teach you a lesson. Now we better get going, it appears that the ship is headed for a planet called Geonois. It is ever farther out into the Outer Rim."

"Right again, young handmaiden." Was his only response as we headed into the planet's atmosphere finally leaving the heavy rain behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen- Rocks, rocks joyful rocks.

The voyage to Geonosis was short in comparison to the trip to Kamino from Courscant, so short that I did not even leave the cockpit. I had instead fallen asleep in the rather uncomfortable chair much to my displeasure. I had not wanted to sleep, I had wanted to work on a silent code system with Obi-wan.

Thinking of Obi-wan caused me took look beside me where I could see him flicking a large blue switch. Abruptly a strange buzzing sound that I had not even taken note of stopped. It had to have been what woke me up.

"How long was I out?" I asked a little groggily, sitting up straighter and rubbing the kinks out of my shoulders, caused from my unnatural sleeping position.

"Almost five hours, that was the revision alarm. We will be coming out of hyperspace in less then ten minutes." He replied to my question.

"Turn around." He commanded before I had the chance to ask any more. I turned so that my back was to him, still rubbing my neck. Too preoccupied to wonder what he was up to.

I let out a slight gasp as I felt his hands come in contact with my shoulders, gently massaging all of my pain away. When his thumbs moved to the back of my neck I could not stop the sigh that escaped from my lips. I didn't even bother to try and hide the feelings that his actions produced. They were completely natural after all. I only thanked the gods that my hair was held firmly in place.

"Is that better?" He asked once he had returned to studying the display board.

"Yes." I said my words little more than a whisper. "Remind me never to willingly sleep in this chair ever again."

At that he chuckled and I couldn't help smiling. "I will keep that in mind Sabé, you just looked so peaceful that I didn't want to move you."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I said nothing. Instead I studied the star lines of hyperspace flashing past. I had never really paused to think about the fact that the galaxy was so huge. So massive that all these stars could fill it. Was it right that my actions could determine its future? Was it even possible that the actions of one so small could affect so many people?

My musing were stopped by the reversion of the ship to real space, bringing all the crashing realities of our predicament back in a flash.

"Can, you find the ship on scanners?" Obi-wan asked heading towards the planet following the most likely vector for the bounty hunter and his ship to have taken.

"Yes, directly ahead, vector 511." I said completely reverted into my business like state. I will admit that I was surprised that the bounty hunter had made no attempts to disguise his position.

"Good let's hope that they don't spot us, that will make things nice and simple." Obi-wan murmured as he adjusted the flight controls. I returned my gaze to the sensor scan.

"They are moving along a different course, it appears that they are heading into the planet's asteroid field." I said with a sigh, turning to glare at him. "You just had to mention something didn't you? Now we will have to wait until they come out of the field." I continued letting my annoyance show fully.

"There will be no waiting." He said looking at me with determination in his eyes.

"Your not thinking of flying _into_ an asteroid field are you?" I asked shocked, rising from my seat.

"They wouldn't think that we would follow them, we can use this to our advantage Sabé." At his words I slowly sank back into my seat. He was right as much as I hated to admit the fact.

I dejectedly turned back to what was under my own control as asteroids began to wiz past. Obi-wan turned the ship one hundred and eighty degrees before entering into a tight spin, which threw me into the control panel.

"You might want to fasten your crash webbing, though, I have a feeling that this could get a little bumpy."

"Thanks for the reminder." I said securing myself firmly into the co-pilots seat. "This isn't something that I do every day you know."

"I know." Was the only response I received before he inverted the ship to avoid a particularly lethal looking rock. I gave the sensor board another scan.

"They are launching seismic charges." I said in exasperation. "He really doesn't like you." A slight smirk now graced my lips.

"Oh, young handmaiden, what makes you so certain that it is me they don't like?" He asked while pushing the ship into a sharp dive to avoid the blast of the charge. "Couldn't it have just as easily been _you_ they took a disliking to?"

"What's not to like about me?" I asked in return, smiling prettily. I couldn't help it; I knew that I was making fun of a deadly serious situation, but it made me feel better. I had always figured that when death would come to me I would know, and it didn't feel like it was coming now.

I braced myself against the armrest as another blast went off, and Obi-wan sent the ship careening into a mad roll.

"Let me see, your pretending to be a Jedi." He paused to change course following Jango's ship into the inner caverns of one of the asteroids. "Bounty hunters don't seem to be all that fond of Jedi."

"Oh and then you were the one who seen the incrementing armor, which confirmed my suspicions, which caused him to have to flee his nice tropical paradise." He turned away from the view screen to smile at me. "I think he has plenty of reasons not to like you."

"Watch where you're going!" I screamed in alarm as the ship moved so close to the rock wall that I was certain it scratched the hull paint.

"Right. Sorry about that." Obi-wan returned his focus to following the fleeing ship, which turned out was no longer fleeing. "Can you get a read on his position?" He asked all sign of playful banter gone.

I was performing another sensor scan when red turbo laser bolts flashed past causing Obi-wan to once more put the ship into a dive. "I would say that they are behind us. Does this thing have weapons?"

"Forward laser batteries only." He was too busy trying to dodge the blasts to say anything more.

"Well that's useful." I tried but could not help the sarcasm that seeped into my voice, as the ship rocked, some of the blasts, were finding the hull. "Aft shields are down to ten percent. Another direct hit and there gone." No sooner had the words left my mouth that the shields failed and a direct hit was landed.

"There is nothing that we can do about that now." Obi-wan said turning to me immense regret in his eyes. I couldn't help looking back.

"The firing has stopped." I said in surprise, turning back to the control board to try and discover the cause. Was it hoping against hope that they had been destroyed?

"There has to be a reason, they are still out there." Obi-wan's words confirmed what the sensors showed.

"They have launched a torpedo." I said taking a deep breath. I couldn't help feeling that the time for my death had come. No matter how many asteroids we dodged the torpedo just kept coming, it had to be tracking the engines heat signature. I reached my small ladylike hand out to touch Obi-wan's wrist, curling my fingers around it.

"Obi-wan." I said softly. If I was going to die then there was no use hiding my feelings anymore. My last moments would be happy if I could only tell him how much I loved him.

"Sabé, prepare to open the cargo bay door and release anything that is inside, on my mark."

I saw his intention immediately and was shocked that I didn't see such a solution myself. It would only work once though, what were we to do when another was lunched on our tails? I removed my hand from his wrist.

"Now." I opened the doors just long enough for space to pull the containers out before shutting them quickly. They might hamper maneuverability.

"Now what? They will only fire another." I said hoping that he had a plan, and was not disappointed.

"Now, we disappear." With a smirk, he pulled up behind a large asteroid and extended the landing gear.

I sighed softly as I looked once more at the scans. The bounty hunter's ship was moving towards the planet breaking off from the pursuit. It was not difficult, to track his landing plan.

"You do have your moments, you know." I said turning to smile at Obi-wan.

"Thank you, Sabé. Now we just wait for them to land before we continue the pursuit." He said as he leaned back in his seat, looking as calm and collected as if he did this kind of thing everyday. Which come to think of it he probably did.

I on the other hand did not, and I could not believe how close I had come to revealing my feelings. I looking inside my mind to make sure that everything was secure and was pleased to see that it was. I could not help feeling that if I were ever in the same situation I would do the same. To die without him knowing the truth wasn't fair somehow. I could only hope that the situation would not arise again.


End file.
